Rise and fall
by cw001
Summary: season 5,a mistake sends jamie into future where he must fight to survive the bleak future. the past is torn into two as the x-men must fight to save themselves. better than it sounds. Cahpter 13 up
1. Training

Disclaimer- I do not own x-men evolution

Summary- season 5, my style. Several months after the events of season 4. gonna flash forward to the important parts : )

Training

Boom

"Bobby, move your team to the objective now."

"Fuck sake, Angle take Bezerker with you and knock out the turrets and cause a distraction. The rest of you head to the extraction point."

This danger room session was a lot tougher than the team had faced than before, the objective was fairly simple. Reach the 'extraction' point while trying to avoid the turrets firing deadly lasers at them along with buzz saws, spike pits, electric and fire nets trying to grab and capture the team. As the new mutant's elected team leader, Bobby led the team through the exercise which consisted of Angel, Bezerker, Magma, Multiple, Gambit, Jubilee, Cannonball and Havoc.

"Time left 30 seconds."  
just when things couldn't get any harder, 4 drones came out of the walls and shot the team with paintballs covering them in yellow.

BEEP

"Time is up."

"Bobby, I want your team to meet the rest in the rec room. Now."

"I know the proff wont say it, but good job team."

High fiving each they made their way to the lift. Amara being herself grew concerned every minute.

"I mean, why does he want to see all of us? Did we do something wrong or something?"

"Amara calm down, it's probably Gambit stole someone's money or something."

"Hey, mes ami, je suis innocent. Comprende?"

"Whatever."

Rolling his eyes the group stepped out of the lift, down the corridor and into the rec room where the team dropped in any available seat. Gambit of course went straight to sit by Rouge who naturally told him in the nicest way to fuck off.

"Attention please."

Rolling in through the door with Storm and Logan and a very shy X23 walking behind them.

"We have a new student with us. X23, or I rather you would call her Laura."

After the muttering died down Xavier continued.

"As for the teams I have some changes. Scott, Laura will join your team as Logan has agreed to stay here on missions now. So under your new team is Storm, Rouge, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Beast. Bobby, im sorry but im putting you with Scott's team."

"WHAT!! WHY?"

"I have my reasons. Team B's new leader is Jean and that team will consist of Angel, Magma, Cannonball, Gambit, Bezerker, Multiple and Havoc. I have my reasons for the changes and im sorry if any one is annoyed. The rest of you younger mutants, you will get your turn on missions someday, but not now. Everyone happy?"

"Yes professor." Echoed everyone

"Cheer up, Hank is designing new uniforms for everyone."

Like it? Hate it? Review it

Sorry for shortness, still thinking on plot for season 5


	2. duncan's mistake part 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Sorry it's been a while

Duncan's mistake part 1

To say that Bobby was pissed was an under statement, the next week he gave everyone the cold shoulder, he wouldn't look anyone in the eye, he locked himself in his room hours on end blasting out his loud music throughout the mansion. To say that the other mutants were tired of Bobby's attitude was an understatement, Logan had threatened to kill Bobby and would if have if not for the others holding him back. Jean had tried to talk to Bobby, but when she received no answer she had a fit which meant the professor had to pay to rebuild the kitchen, Scott angry at Bobby for being angry at Jean destroyed the danger room in a fit of rage. The new recruits became depressed without their prank-master leader.

(At school)

Bobby was walking along a random path in Bayville high school, wondering without thought waiting for his next class while keeping away from the institute mutants.

"Bobby!"

Groaning he turned round to find Jubilee sprinting up to him.

"Hi Jubes."

"Bobby, come and have lunch with us please? You've been grouchy all week, come and have some fun."

"Jubilee I…"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Spinning around they found themselves facing Duncan Mathew's younger brother, Robert, and his jock friends.

"Robert, what the hell do you want?"

"You know, my family have always been pissed off about you freaks putting Duncan in prison. I think it's high time for a little bit of revenge. Get 'em lads."  
the jocks cracked their knuckles as they advanced on Bobby and Jubilee, sadly though the jocks had another thing coming. Jubilee sent a powerful jet of fireworks at one of the jocks, hitting him squarely in the chest sending him flying backwards knocking another jock back. Bobby reverting to his cocky old self, froze several jocks in an ice block up to their necks and started to laugh at their misfortune.

"Hahahahaha, who's next then?"

"Me."

WHACK

From behind someone brought a heavy object over his head making fall to the ground in a heap, before losing consciousness he sees the jocks swarm over Jubilee then nothing.

The next thing Bobby knew was he was in a very cold place (not that it bothered him as his body was constantly cold), drips of water could be heard in the distance and he could hear faint crying. Raising his head and opening his eyes, he immediately regretted it as his began to pound from the hit on the head. Looking round the place, it looked like an abandoned warehouse, the windows were either boarded up or too filthy to see through, several tables and chairs littered the place but most frightening was the table in front of him which had several blades on top, with his feet on the table and swinging on the chair was Robert Mathews. Trying to move, he realised he couldn't, looking down he noticed his arms were tied to the arm rests and several ropes went round his waist and chest along with his legs also tied to the chair. Groaning he realised he was in deep trouble this time.

"B…Bobby?"

Jubilee was in the chair behind and tied to him and his chair.

"Jubes, are you alright?"

"Im fine but…"

"Thank god you're alright. I thought you were dead, that would leave out the fun."

Robert had stood up and walked over to the tied up prisoners.

"Now, we are going to have some fun once our guest has arrived."

Without warning, he punched Bobby across the face with a sinister crack.

"FUCK, YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU BASTARD."

Bobby tired to freeze him but realised he couldn't.

"Don't strain yourself, we gave a power suppressor pill, thank god for Worthington industries."

Walking round to Jubilee he held her chin in his hand.

"Such a lovely girl, shame you're a freak."

"Let her go Robert, it's me you want."

Another sinister crack echoed round the warehouse as Robert brought his fist once more against Bobby's face.

"In good time my friend. Ah here they are."

Across the room the doors opened and stepped in several of Robert's jock mates and behind was a shock to Bobby, Duncan Mathews.

"Shit, this is going to be a long day."

To be continued


	3. duncan's mistake part 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my ideas

Duncan's mistake part 2

The school bell rang as the student body exited from the doors, the new recruits (minus Bobby and Jubilee) walked towards the x-van.

"Hey Rhane, you seen Jubilee anywhere?"

"No. Why?"

"She didn't show up for class, which is odd especially for Jubilee."

"Im worried too, Bobby didn't show up either. He may be a joker but he knows when to get serious. It's nearly the exam period."

"Ah well, at least we're not the only ones worrying."

On the field the Bayville high coach stood in the middle of the pitch with a few of the jocks screaming his head off for the other players.

"Maybe they went home early. Let's go."

***

Back at the institute the older students and teachers were enjoying a well earned rest from the younger students. Oddly though Scott was missing from the rec room, which was extremely odd as Scott and Jean were inseparable after Aployapse, they did everything together.

"Red, where's your boyfriend then?"

"I don't know Logan."

Suddenly Scott walked into the room holding a large banquet of red roses in his hands, Jean stood up and accepted the flowers from Scott.

"Scott, they are…"

Before she could finish Scott dropped to one knee.

"Jean, will you marry me?"

Everyone in the room was speechless, finally Jean spoke up.

"Yes. Yes Scott I will."

"It's about bloody time."

"Shush Logan."

BANG

"Great the kids are home."

Sure enough the new recruits poured into the rec room as Jean and Scott kissed passionately.

"EWWW, my eyes."

Sam and Ray ran round the room with their eyes covered screaming while bumping into Jamie who kept multiplying bumping into Scott and Jean throwing them apart.

"OI, watch out for my fiancé."

Suddenly the new recruits burst into a fit of congratulations.

"OMG, it's about time you two."

"Congrats."

"Can I be a bridesmaid at the wedding?"

After several minutes the chatter died down as everyone settled down into the remaining seats.

"Come on you lot, time for a danger room session."

"Awww, Logan come on."

"Move it, wait a sec. Where's popsicle and Jubilee?"

"We don't know, we thought they came home early."

"Chuck, you sense them anywhere?"

"No I don't. Come on, I'll locate them on Cerebro."

***

Duncan Mathews, a convicted criminal stood before the terrified teens, still wearing his orange prison uniform. He looked like Pyro but well more sane.

CRACK

Another punch across Bobby's face caused his cheek bone to break, Jubilee was crying her eyes out begging for them to stop.

"Don't drift off Bobby, you'll miss the best part."

With an evil laugh he walked to the table and picked up some pliers.

"Time to have some fun."

***

"That's strange."

"What's up chuck?"

"I can't fine them anywhere. Its like they vanished off the face of the earth."

(Cerebro's voice) "Mutants detected, both class five. Location, Bayville."

Two pictures appeared on the screen, one of a woman in her thirties who wore all white, even her hair and makeup was white. Beside was a picture of a man dressed completely in a black suit, even his eyes were black.

"I thought they were dead."

"What's that chuck?"

(Cerebro's voice) "Intruder alert, intruder alert. Mutant detected as Magneto."

"Team, let's move."

"No Scott. Let him in."

Sure enough several minutes later magneto was standing at the entrance to Cerebro with the ex-Acolytes behind him. Gambit and Magneto both gasped as they saw the two pictures on the screen.

"We need to talk Charles."

***

The jocks behind the two brothers laughed manically, it made Pyro look sane, as Duncan twisted Bobby's nose round with the pliers.

"Stop it please!"

Jubilee cried her eyes out as she pleaded with the jocks to save Bobby.

"Shut it muttie."

"I would leave them alone if I were you."

From the door emerged a young woman dressed in completely white, her white hair went past her shoulders even her makeup was white. She wore tight white jeans, a white top that was a bit revealing along with a white cloak draping of her. The man next to her was a broader and taller than her, he wore a black Victorian style suit. His black hair was near his shoulders, his black eyes stared at the Mathews brothers.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Release those two and leave."

"You're in no position to demand anything."

With a click of his fingers the jocks ran at the couple with bats in hand. Hell, they were in for a surprise. With a flick of her wrist the woman in white sent several jocks flying through the air, one of the jocks managed to hit her with a baseball bat to find out he was the one who was in deep shit. The woman in front of him transformed her body into diamonds, smiling to him, she punched the jock effectively knocking him out sending him backwards into more jocks. The man beside simply stood his ground as the jocks repeatedly hit him with bats, each hit erupted in sparks shooting out at all directions. After several hits a burst of energy shot out knocking every jock off his feet, sending them flying in all directions. After a few minutes the Mathews were the only ones left standing.

"Who the hell are you freaks?"

"Your worst nightmare."

With that the woman in white dashed forwards with amazing speed and grabbed Robert with both hands on either side of his head, several seconds later he dropped to the floor unconscious.

"What the hell! Who are you people?"

"We are the Hellfire club."

***

Everyone had gathered in the rec room to hear what Xavier and Magneto had come to say, both looked extremely worried.

"The woman is called Emma Frost and the man is called Sebastian Straw, they call themselves the White Queen and Black King. They were the head of the Hellfire Club until Magneto and I and a few others, personally shut them down."

"How come we never heard of this Hellfire Club?"

"The club was a secret to the outside world, they were bent on world domination, establishing a new world order. They hypnotised anyone that got in their way to do their bidding."

"So, what are they doing in Bayville?"

"That's what I want to know."

***

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"From you? Nothing dear boy."

Emma Frost once again flicked her wrist knocking Duncan off his feet, sending him flying across the warehouse. With Duncan out of the way the pair turned their attention to Bobby and Jubilee. Bobby's face was pouring with blood as Jubilee's was still wet with tears.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We have come to give you an offer of a lifetime, join us, the Hellfire Club. You will have what you crave most be more powerful than you can imagine."

"Sorry forget it, we are x-men. Always will be."

"Hmmm, I thought this would easier on you. Emma if you please."

Emma stepped up to Bobby and lowered herself so she was eye to eye with him, she placed both hands on either side of his head and stared into his eyes. after several seconds Bobby started to scream in pain, Jubilee began to cry once more. Several minutes later Bobby stopped screaming and his eyes became darker as if he had no soul, all of his eyes turned black.

"Ah Booby drake, our newest member. You will now be called the ice prince."

"Yes master."

"You monster!"  
that came from Duncan which surprised Jubilee, as he drew a gun from his belt and shot at Sebastian. Big mistake. He caught the bullet and transformed the energy (cant explain it, think of a jedi using the force) and shot it at Duncan. Screaming, his body melted away as the energy passed over him.

"Well, let's wrap this up. Emma be a dear and finish with our guests, we have an army to build."

Like it? Hate it? Review it


	4. a pleasant surprise

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my ideas but other peoples ideas would be helpful

A pleasant surprise

Within the rec room where everyone had gathered, Xavier and Jean split the silence with their screams as they held their hands to their heads.

"Jean? What's wrong?"

"A disturbance in the force. (Sorry just had to write it hehe, I need a life lol).

"What?"

"Bobby and Jubilee, we are… we are too late."

Silence followed as everyone came to terms with the grip of reality, after a few minutes Ray screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Im going to kill these Hellfire people, point me in the right direction and I'll find 'em."

Electricity erupted from his hands as he was dangerously close to attack the nearest person.

"Ray, calm yourself. We shall do this as a team."

"We need to plan our next move."

(TV) "Reports have come in about a disturbance at a local warehouse, when the police entered the building they found a dozen jocks from Bayville high school unconscious.

"Team let's move."

Before anyone could relax or move Forge of all people burst through the doors holding a odd looking device.

"I done it, I done it."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Logan regretted what he about to ask.

"What have you done?"

"I created a machine that allows anybody to look like themselves in the future in the past. So for example, I shoot this thing at Jamie and we can see what he looks like in the future."

Logan just had to open his mouth and ask.

"Whoa, why are you dragging me into this?"

"Come on Jamie, it'll be fun."

With a flick of a switch the machine roared into life and shot a blue jet of lightning at poor Jamie. On hitting him, the blue jet created a spiral vortex which pulled the young Jamie in with a flash of bright light, a few seconds later when the group looked back, in place of young Jamie stood a fully grown Jamie who looked in his 20s. This Jamie was completely different as his clothes were ripped and baggy. He wore tatty blue jeans, a torn brown shirt and a matrix style coat, his hair had grown far past his shoulders, he had several scars across his face the main one went over his eye, vertically, on his back he had a sword.

"Wow, Jamie looks good in the future."

"YOU!"

With amazing speed Jamie drew his word from his back, doubled and, to everyone's surprise, tripped Jean and Scott to the floor and held his sword to their throats.

"I have a feeling my machine went wrong."

"Really? You found that out all by yourself?"

Thankfully Magneto was in the room, who pulled the swords out of the two Jamie's hands while Logan held his claws to one of the Jamie's and Remy was able to extend his bo staff and held Jamie between him and the staff.

"Jamie, calm yourself."

"It's their fault, I must stop them!"

Both Jamie's spun and kicked their 'holders' onto the floor and made a grab for their swords, Xavier reacting on instinct he dove into their minds.

***

What he found in their (his) mind(s) disturbed him. The first memory he came to was one of where the institute was under attack, the surrounding area of Bayville was completely destroyed. But not by any future enemy, no, but by friendly faces, Bobby was at the forefront of the attack blasting the defenders away, behind was a group of unfamiliar and familiar faces Jubilee, Wanda, X23, Gambit all of whose eyes were completely black. Behind came Emma and Sebastian, both looked extremely pleased with themselves. Xavier now walking (he's on the astral plane thing now so he can walk) towards the mansion where the attackers had reached the inside, he could see the future Jamie with his sword deflecting Bobby's ice blast right back at him. Rouge was with the future Xavier, he had to admit to himself he still looked good, she sent a powerful blast from her hands hitting Gambit squarely in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall dropping to the floor unconscious. Xavier noticed she was crying as well as hiding a small girl with red on black eyes behind her.

"Rouge, get everyone out. I will slow them down."

Jamie dragging an unconscious Wanda into the room looked at the professor.

"We can't hold them for long, we need to move."

"I will stay, you go."

Lance burst into the room carrying a small boy on his back with long brown hair and brown eyes, grabbing Jamie by his arm and pulled him out the back.

"Goodbye my friends."

Xavier could only watch helplessly as Jamie was pulled away by Rouge and Lance screaming to stay behind and protect the professor. Xavier could see the group hiding round the corner waiting on the outcome. After several minutes, Emma and Sebastian Walked in over the unconscious bodies to Xavier.

"Where is she?"

"You will never find her. The phoenix will remain dormant and your plans will have failed."

"Have it your way then."

Emma raised Xavier into the air and Sebastian send a bolt of energy straight through Xavier's chest, ripping a gaping hole in him. Throwing him into the corner the pair turned their attention to something under the table.

"What do we have here?"

Throwing the table up into the air, Rhane was lifted into the air.

"Here's our newest member."

The memory ended there as Jamie and the others ran.

***

The next memory opened up in what looked like one of Magneto's bases, but this base was destroyed. Light shone through the ceiling where huge chunks of rock were missing, debris littered the place as the air was full of dust, in the centre of the base was a large round metal table, a small fire was placed off to the right to keep a few people warm. Around the table stood Jamie, Lance, Rouge, Forge, Jean and Amara, a few kids were huddled round the fire, around the table there were also some unfamiliar faces, one was a woman who had a large black eye, who wore all black and carried a rifle of her back with two pistols at her side, another was a young man who had sleek black hair who resembled Logan in some way.

"We have suffered a major defeat today, we need to regroup with the rest."

"What hope do we really have? They have taken over the most powerful mutants on the planet, we have no chance."

"Amara, there is always a chance."

"Knock, Knock."

Behind emerged Scott from the doorway, he wore a tattered Xavier future vision suit, his hair had grown long which was tied into a ponytail.

"Scott!"

Rushing over to her husband she had a nasty surprise, Scott sent an optic blast at Jean, hitting her in the shoulder sending her flying backwards into the table.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Change of plan."

From all corners emerged the Hellfire's enslaved slaves who attacked without mercy, they even attacked the kids. Jamie, with his sword drawn, was thrown across the room by one of Scott's optic blasts, he watched on the floor as Rouge was thrown to the floor by Gambit as she refused to attack her husband. In all the chaos, no one noticed Jean rise into the air covered in flames coming from her body. She started to scream in pain as the entire room was engulfed in flames, Jamie oddly was thrown once more out of the base, through the air, and landed in the snow. He watched as the base was destroyed as a huge flame ball erupted out, flying straight upwards.

***

This memory opens up in a destroyed city, which Xavier recognises as New York, sentinels and army soldiers roamed the streets as Jamie crept along a alley with a few mutants behind him. Over the city a voice carried over saying:

"All humans to the camps for work details, all mutants are to turn themselves in."

"Not long, we need to get into the library. It's just across the street."

"I don't see why we need to get into the library, why can't we stay underground?"

"Because this mutant we are meeting has the power of time travel, we ask him for help and stop this mess from happening."

Drawing his sword he darts across the street closely followed by his fellow mutants. Jamie easily reaches the steps first but the others are not so lucky, several sentinels fire at them as a blue vortex opens up behind Jamie, he shouts for his teammates but it is too late.

***

The professor broke out of Jamie's mind as the two Jamie's became one again, speechless Xavier just stared at Jamie.

"As you can see proff, I have a lot to be angry about. I'll be in my old room."

Storming past the stunned x-men, Jamie grabbed his sword and went to his room.

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

***

The newly formed Hellfire club stood outside the Brotherhood of mutants house, Emma and Sebastian talking at the back with Jubilee and Bobby at the front with Robert in the middle.

"Listen up you lot. We want the scarlet witch, either kill or leave the rest."

Robert walked up to the door and rang, Toad answered which was unlucky for him. Robert punched him in the face and kicked him to one side of the door, stepping aside letting the others pass. Peitro ran downstairs to see what the chaos was about, Jubilee sent fireworks into his eyes, blinding him as he sped straight into the wall effectively knocking him unconscious. Sebastian walked in, in time to blast Lance back out of the backdoor, Blob was frozen up to his neck by Bobby as Wanda emerged from upstairs.

"What the hell is going on down here? Oh shit."

She spotted the unconscious bodies, a little too late for her really. Bobby froze her up to her neck as Emma stepped up and stared into her eyes. a moment later Wanda's eyes turn black and soulless.

"Welcome to the club Red queen. Another member, another step closer to victory."

What do you think? Review please


	5. Uninvited

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Uninvited

_Jamie wore his trademark clothes, blue jeans, brown shirt and a black matrix style coat. He stood a in a small room, standing over Logan who was in a bed bandaged all over and bleeding. In the corner stood Magneto, who looked frail in his older age. _

"_Logan?"_

"_Hey kid."_

"_You're an idiot for attacking on your own, you should have waited for back up."_

"_Thanks kid."_

"_How come you're not healing?"_

"_Listen kid, I ain't goin' to make it this time. I need you to be strong."_

"_Don't talk like that, you are going to make it."_

_Behind the door burst open as Amara came darting in with tears in her eyes._

"_They've broken our defences they'll be here any minute."_

"_Logan, I can't survive without you, you know that."_

"_That's why I talked to Magneto before you came, I need you to be strong."_

_Signalling to Magneto, he stepped forwards and raised his arms over Logan's body. Out of Logan's body rose particles of atimantium, he screamed his head off as Amara held Jamie back. After several moments a large blob of atimantium was floating over Logan._

"_Before I go, I leave you a gift. Develop skills and technique to defend yourself."_

_Before Jamie's eyes the atimantium shaped into a sword and a dagger, grabbing both he just stared at them._

"_Can you do me a favour Jamie?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Use the sword how you please. Save the dagger for Emma and Sebastian's hearts."_

"_You got it."_

_From the door emerged Rhane in half wolf form._

"_Come on, we got to go."_

_Suddenly overhead the roof was ripped off showing several sentinels._

"_Go now!"_

_The first sentinel raised it's hand and shot a beam into the room hitting Logan and Magneto._

"_NOOOOO."_

_****_

Jamie (the Jamie sent back into the past) awoke in a cold sweat, he would always have nightmares about his past without fail. Looking at the clock it read 6:00am, he never got much sleep in the future as danger was always lurking everywhere. Getting out of bed and putting his trademark clothes on, the professor offered him new clothes but Jamie refused as he no longer takes out hand outs anymore, and attaching his sword to his back and placing the dagger on his waist belt he walks down to the kitchen. Since it was early in the morning he expected no one to be up at this time, he was wrong.

"Morning bub."

Sitting at the counter enjoying their coffee was Logan and X23 or Laura as she wanted to be called.

"I heard you last night, bad dream?"

"You have no idea."

Sitting on the opposite side of the counter he poured himself some coffee.

"Laura, this is future Jamie, Jamie Laura."

"Nice to meet you."

"Good to see you again."  
"Again? You've never met me."

"Not in the past, but in the future we meet."

"Ok then."

After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence Logan spoke up once more.

"That's a nice sword you got there, mind if I have a look at it?"

With amazing speed Jamie pulled the sword out and laid it on the table.

"Wait, what's it made of?"

"Atimantium."

"What?"

The familiar sound of Logan's claws popping out echoed round the room.

"It was a gift, I don't want to spoil the future so you'll have to wait."

With amazing speed and agility from both, Logan brought his claws from under the table and was inches from striking Jamie in the face, he grabbed his sword and managed to hold Logan's claws back.

"Stop it now, the pair of you."

"She's right, I don't want to start my day fighting the likes of you, I need a real challenge."

Skint

Logan was caught off guard as to what Jamie did next, he sheathed his sword then jumped into the air, twirled and kicked Logan in his chest sending him flying backwards out of the window. Drawing his sword once more he jumped out of the window to fight an extremely pissed off Wolverine.

Laura, instead of trying to break it up, ran upstairs to wake everyone up for the fight of the century.

On the front lawn Logan expected a quick and decisive battle, boy was he wrong. Extending all of his claws he ran towards Jamie, only to have him flip over him and stabbed him repeatedly in the back, this only pissed Logan off more. Screaming, Logan charged at Jamie only to him slid between his legs and ram his sword upwards and out again in a matter of seconds.

"If that was permanent, I would be very upset."

Spitting out some blood, Logan charged once more, clawing viscously at Jamie trying to kill him, only to be met with equal strikes by Jamie. Each blow produced sparks flying from both sword and claws, it's like the future knew all of Logan's moves before he made them.

By this time a large group were watching their fight, of course Kurt was at front filming the fight on his phone. Xavier wheeled himself out of the front door closely followed by Ororo ready to stop the fight.

Logan seeing this made one final charge at Jamie only to have him flip once more over him, this time though he was ready. He stuck his claws up trying to hit him, only to rip Jamie's coat at the bottom, this time though instead of stabbing him in the back, he landed and twirled low and tripped Logan up making him land on his back on the floor. Within seconds Jamie was standing over Logan with his sword inches from his neck.

"Logan, Jamie, stop this behaviour now."

Sheathing his sword once more, Jamie offers his hand to help Logan up, he takes his offer and is helped to his feet. Behind the gathered crowd cheered and clapped, as Jamie took a bow.

"You're a good fighter, who taught you?"

Laura sprinted up to them to see if they were alright.

"She did."

Logan was speechless whereas Laura just stammered. Finally Logan spoke up.

"How come she teaches you and not me?"

"I'd rather not talk about."

Jamie walked back to the mansion to finish off his coffee leaving a stunned Logan and Laura on the front lawn. The crowd dispersed realising the fight was over and the fact that Logan was pissed off meant anyone caught by him would have another danger session. Before they moved the gate opened to reveal Blob carrying an injured Toad on his shoulder and a very angry Lance. Since Xavier was still outside he wheeled himself to greet his new visitors.

"Lance? What's wrong?"

"We were attacked by some of your lot, Jubilee and Bobby. When we woke up Peitro and Wanda were gone. You've got some explaining to do."

"Come to my office and I'll fill you in."

***

Emma and Sebastian stood outside a very large mansion, with their group surrounding them.

"Edward Kelly will become a crucial pawn to our victory in the future."

"Remember though he doesn't become president for some time yet."

"We can wait."

"We want him alive, got that?"

"Yes master."

***

The sounds of explosions echoed across the city, sentinels flew over in the skies in huge numbers as tanks and soldiers roamed the streets. Screams could be heard over the sound of explosions, the air itself stank of gunpowder and dead flesh. Opening his eyes he realised he truly was in hell.

"Where am I?"

The young Jamie stood on the library steps looking at the hellish future.

Like it? Hate it? Review it


	6. The shadow

Disclaimer- I own nothing

The shadow

_Amara, Rhane and Jamie ran for their lives from the base that was literally being torn apart by sentinels. _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_We meet up with the rest and fight for our freedom."_

"_Me fight? You've seen me in a fight, im hopeless. Now I have a sword that I can't even use."_

"_I can help."_

_Behind the group emerged X23 with Ray, Ray wore a Xavier future vision suit while X23 wore a short sleeved version of her old uniform. _

"_How can you possible help me?"_

"_Logan told me of his plans, im here to help."_

_(Several months later)_

_In an abandoned, but partially destroyed warehouse, X23 or Laura as she now preferred to be called had taught Jamie everything she knew. _

"_You ready?"_

"_I was born ready."_

_At one side of the warehouse stood Laura ready to attack with her claws out and at the other side stood Jamie with his sword already drawn. Both charged at the same time, Jamie attacked with moves Laura taught him, as she flipped he jumped through the air and sliced at her. Both landed on their feet except that Laura had a slice through her uniform but there was no cut underneath as it was healed already. _

"_Not bad kid."_

"_Not bad yourself luv."_

_Without warning Jamie sliced upwards catching Laura off guard as she is thrown into the air. Now she was getting angry, she charged slicing upwards as Jamie sliced down, his sword got caught in her claws as they were in a dead lock. With a burst of strength she threw Jamie to the side and kicked his sword across the room. _

"_Give in?"_

"_You wish."_

_Laura dashed towards Jamie as he got to his feet as dodged each and every blow she sent at him. After a few minutes of dodging she charged with arms stretched at him, he managed to dodge this by putting her arms under his armpits holding her. _

"_Give in?"_

"_I taught you well."_

"_I know you did."_

_Jamie leaned into her for a kiss…_

****

Beep beep beep beep

Smacking the alarm clock to make it shut up, he rose from his bed still drowsy from his lack of sleep. Looking across his room he noticed several hanged clothes on his door with a note attached.

_Jamie_

_I bought you some new clothes_

_I know you said you didn't want any,_

_But they stank _

_Logan_

_p.s_

_I stitched your coat back up_

Grumbling to himself he slipped on a white shirt and some new blue jeans and placed his coat over, alongside his weapons. That's the first lesson he was taught, never leave your weapons where you can't see them. Heading off down stairs he noticed the entire mansion was already awake in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning." Chorused everyone.

"Morning."

"For gods sake swamp rat, leave meh alone."

"Awww, come on cheire."

"You still at that point in your relationship?"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Never mind."

"Tell meh."

"Sorry, I don't want to spoil the future."

"Ah…"

Xavier wheeled himself followed by Ororo.

"Listen up everyone, Emma and Sebastian have been spotted at Edward Kelly's home. Everyone suit up, we'll leave in 10."

"I'd rather stay here."

"Fine then, you can stay who else wants to stay?"

Several hands flew up into the air at the same time, needless to say Xavier was pissed about this.

(1 hour later)

(Cerebro's voice) "Intruder detected as Mystique."

"Mystique? Why the hell would she come here?"

Jamie, Ray, Rouge, Gambit, Amara, Toad, Pyro, Rhane and Laura all sprinted to the windows to see if Mystique was indeed stupid enough to attack the institute. Indeed she was stupid enough, she dodged all the laser turrets easily enough. Eventually she made to the door and did a flying kick through the glass.

"What tha hell do you want mother?"

She didn't respond, she still wore she same black leather clothes but she had black soulless eyes.

Ray sent an electric bolt and Amara sent several flaming bolts, Gambit threw a handful of charged cards at her which erupted in an explosion of smoke and fire. After a few seconds the smoke cleared leaving an uninjured Mystique who looked extremely pissed off.

"Oh shit."

Suddenly she some how melted to the floor like a shadow and moved into the centre of the group and transformed into a bear swiping at everyone. Part of the floor gave way as Amara and Ray fell through, Pyro held onto Toad as he jumped through a hole in the ceiling as Rouge and Gambit were thrown through the wall by Jamie along with Rhane and Laura being pushed through another wall. Jamie stood his ground with his sword drawn.

"Nice to see you again, this time you won't get away."

Mystique transformed back into herself with his arms as swords (as against Wolverine in the last episode of season 4), Jamie doubled himself ready to attack. Suddenly Mystique did something Jamie would never of expected, she cloned herself four times, one followed Toad and Pyro, another followed Ray and Amara and the third followed Rouge and Gambit and the other went after Rhane and Laura. The original Mystique stayed to fight Jamie.

"Shit, didn't know you could do that."

****

"Hello? Can anyone here me?"

Jamie (the one who was sent into the future) was getting extremely worried, not only was everyone from the mansion gone, sentinels flew in packs across the sky. Suddenly out of no where appeared Mystique who wore black leather trousers and black leather tank top, her hair was tied into a pony tail.

"Thank god, it's you. What the hell happened here?"

She didn't answer, her arms transformed into swords.

"Oh crap."

****

Mystique charged forwards at the two Jamies and brought her arms down colliding with their swords creating sparks. The two Jamies broke away and attacked using moves Laura taught him in the future. Remembering what he was taught his clone went round the back to try and beat her, shame he didn't expect her to be so well trained. Both Jamies attacked at the same time as Mystique blocked each and every blow, no matter what the Jamies did, she always blocked his moves.

****

"Come on Cherie, don't be mad at me, I didn't do nothing."

"Exactly, you could of attacked her of something."

"AIIIIEEEE"

Behind, flying through the air (Like in the Jackie Chan movies where he's doing a flying kick), she kicks Rouge in the chest sending her flying backwards through another wall.

"Cheire!"

Throwing a handful of charged cards at Mystique before he charged in with his bo staff extended.

****

"Oy Toad, calm down mate, you'll blow a gasket."

"I'll blow a what?"

Crash

Crashing up from the floor came Mystique with both arms transformed to swords.

"ARHHHH."

Toad bounced from wall to wall down the opposite hallway screaming his head off.

"Coward. Ah well, let's have some fun Sheila."  
Raising his arms he sent a vortex of flames down the corridor trapping Mystique in an inescapable flame prison.

"Burn baby burn."

Pyro laughed his head off until he saw walking through the flames, unhurt Mystique.

"Oh shit."

****

"This place is filthy, someone really should clean it."

"Amara, please can you shut up for like 2 minutes."

Amara did her signature hmfp face with her nose pointed up (yeah I think she's too stuck up.)

"For goodness sake, Mystique is here and all you do is act like a child."

"Hey."

Thud

Dropping from the ceiling was Mystique who looked very annoyed.

"Good I needed a fight."

Ray sent a surge of electricity combined with Amara's flaming balls straight at Mystique. Oddly though the attack went straight through her stomach leaving a huge hole that healed straight away.

"Oh shit."

"Keep firing."

Both teens gave it everything they got as Mystique kept charging.

****

"Rhane, can you hear anything?"

"No."

CRASH CRASH

From the ceiling Mystique, as a bear landed on X23 crashing through the floor to the bottom, then transforming back into herself and followed Rhane as she transformed into a wolf and ran off.

****

"Cherie, a little here please?"

From behind Rouge grabbed Mystique round her face without her gloves on, which oddly enough didn't do anything, but gave Gambit enough time to Charge his bo staff and ram into Mystique's stomach, grabbing Rouge they ran round the corner as the entire corridor was engulfed in flames.

Creek Crash

The floor gave way beneath them as they landed in the Danger room.

****

Pyro hadn't a clue what to do, which he is why he did what every person does in these situations.

He ran. He ran the same Toad went only to find piling up furniture across the corridor to block it.

"What the hell are you doing mate?"

"What does it look like?"

Behind Mystique had transformed herself into a Rhino and charged at the pair, fortunately for them the floor gave way, unfortunately for them they fell through as well and landed in the danger room.

****

Both Ray and Amara were tired now as they kept firing non stop at Mystique, but she had not gained a scratch and was barley tiring.

"Ray, I have a better idea."

"What is it?"

"I say we go to the danger room and use the defences in there to finish her off."

"Brilliant, let's go."

****

"Laura!"

Rhane doubled back and jumped through the hole in which Laura vanished through only to find that everyone else was already there.

"Hello everyone."

"How come you're so cheerful? I got my butt kicked by Mystique."

"Mystique? I was fighting her."

"No I was."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

Suddenly the door to the danger room opened to reveal 4 Mystiques.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Who wants to switch?"

"Couldn't hurt I guess."

(Several minutes later)

The four Mystiques were nothing but puddles on the floor as the others stood victoriously over them.

BOOM

"Come on, we need to help Jamie."

****

Upstairs the fight was going in Jamies favour, Mystique was slowly weakening, she already had transformed several times but with no luck she stuck to her swords. Jamie had come up with a plan but needed a distraction. Using all of his strength he kept cloning himself and ran round in circles round her. Mystique kept stabbing at random Jamies hoping to kill the original with no luck Jamie sensed his opportunity. Suddenly all the Jamies vanished leaving the original, as he darted forwards and rammed his sword through Mystiques heart. The others came in as Jamie withdrew his sword as Mystique fell to the floor dead, under his breath he muttered something, sounded like a prayer.

The sound of the door opening behind them was followed by gasps.

"What the hell have you to my house?"

****

The group ran for a nearby building as they were chased by Mystique who had transformed into a T-Rex.

"Move it!"

On the steps several men dressed in tatty clothes started shooting their rifles at the charging T-Rex only to have it change in mid-air into a stegosaurus and to land in the middle of everyone sending everyone flying all about the place. Jamie flew out of the persons grip out onto the road once more only to Mystique transform back into herself and charge at him with swords instead of arms. Jumping into the air and coming down over Jamie with both swords pointing down ready to slice through him until….

"ARRGHHHHH."

"What the hell?"

Looking up Mystique had stopped dead in the air, just hovering in the air without moving or touching anything. Suddenly Mystique just vanished, as Jamie reappeared on the library steps surrounded by the men and women in camouflage.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea. Anyways, who are you kid?"

"Jamie, Jamie Maxdroff (I think that's how you spell it)."

"Wait, you're the Jamie Maxdroff?"

"Yeah, can you tell me where I am? Im lost. Forge came in with a machine, some weird lights hit me now im here."

"Shit, we need to get you out of here. Follow us and stay close."

I know it's a bit crappy but hey its Christmas

Next chapter will a Christmas one


	7. Its Christmas

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Thank you so much : )

Its Christmas

"_How about some training then? I feel up for tacking on a few sentinels."_

"_Actually, I was thinking we could stay in and celebrate Christmas."_

"_Laura, we've been over this, it just doesn't fell like Christmas when the world is being destroyed."_

"_Aw come on Jamie."_

_Fluttering her eyes at him, he gave in._

"_Fine then."_

"_Follow me."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_For your present."_

_(Several hours later)_

"_Im enjoying this, thank you Laura."_

_Laura had took Jamie into down town Bayville for a 'picnic', which really meant sitting on a blanket in the centre of town eating food while attacking as many sentinels as they could. _

"_Told you would."_

_As he sliced the head off another sentinel letting it fall to the ground with a mighty crash as he darted off slicing through a squad of soldiers with ease. Sprinting back to Laura who was busy finishing off the last sentinel._

"_You having fun Laura?"_

"_Hell yeah, this is awesome."_

"_You ready for your present?"_

"_Yeah."  
All of a sudden Jamie dipped Laura. Their lips inches apart…_

_****_

Beep beep beep beep

"Fuck sake."

Smacking his alarm clock, he grumbled bouncing out of bed he realised his room was different. There was an odd looking tree in the corner filled with odd shapes of sizes and colours.

"What the hell?"

Throwing on some clothes and attaching his sword he walks down to the kitchen noticing all the walls are covered in decorations. On entering he sees Logan and Laura chatting away.

"Ummm, Logan? What's up with the mansion? Are we under attack or something?"

"It's a week to Christmas Jamie. We're decorating the place as its tradition."

"Oh Christmas."

"What's up, don't you celebrate Christmas in the future?"  
"It's hard to when most of your family are dead and the world in half destroyed."

Logan and Laura noticed Jamie was staring down at his left hand fiddling with a ring on his finger.

"So, who's the lucky woman then?"

"What? Oh, well I can't tell you. Might wreck the future."

Logan just grunted meaning he didn't want to press him further, on the other hand Laura wanted to know.

"Come on Jamie, I'll take you Christmas shopping with the others."

"Shopping? Great."

"Leave your sword here, you won't need it."

"Im keeping it on me, end of discussion."

(The mall)

Half of mutant manor walked through the mall, which meant the security personal were more focused on them then Jamie's sword. Since it was a week to Christmas the mall was packed as was every shop filled to the brim with angry shoppers.

"I'll like be back in a sec, I like need to go into the shop."

Kitty dived to the crowded shop as screams and shouts filled the air.

"Bloody hell, and I thought the future was harsh."

"Welcome back to Bayville Mall Jamie, where the shoppers are angry and the dogs get crazy."

"You what?"

"Just a saying."

"Gambit? Ya want ta come into that shop with meh ah sec?"

"Sorry cheire, I can't."

"Why?"

"A misunderstanding, the security guard got the idea that I was shoplifting so he chased me out the store and shouted for me to never come back."

"And were you shoplifting?"

"Of course not Cherie, shoplifting is not my style. I was pick pocketing."

"Swamp rat."

Both walked off as they continued to argue as the rest watched them.

"They really should be married, they argue like a married couple."

"You have no idea."

Muttering under his breath (Jamie) he walked off to a store to find the perfect gifts.

(An hour later)

"Bloody hell, I thought danger room sessions were hard."

"Come on everyone, let's head home."

(1 week later)

Jamie descended the stairs and walked into the rec room to find the whole mansion already down there.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas everyone."

Almost immediately a handful of wrapped presents were shoved into his arms as everyone else started to tear their presents open. Manoeuvring himself through the crowd he managed to sit himself on the arm of a chair occupied by Laura.

"Merry Christmas Laura."

He handed her a small box which she took and opened.

"Oh my gosh, they are lovely."

Inside was a pair of sapphire diamond ear rings.

"How did you know?"

"It's like I can sense the future."

In truth Laura had told him what she really wanted for Christmas in the future.

"Here's yours."

He chuckled as inside he found a polishing kit for his sword.

"Thanks Laura."

"No problem, so you going to tell me who you marry? Come on, I can keep a secret."

"No, all I'll say is she's close but somehow far away."

"Ok then."

****

The resistance group had blindfolded Jamie and take him to some unknown location, he did notice that they went under a waterfall or some water as he heard the flow of water, they could well be possibly be in the sewers. Eventually, they stopped and took his blindfold off showing a large room that looked like a large cave. Computers and panels littered the place, men and women ran in all directions carrying different equipment and sometimes injured people on their backs, tunnels lead off in every direction from the cave with sign above them.

"Haha, Mystique is dead."

The leader of the small group that captured Jamie threw his fist into the air as the entire room erupted into a frenzy of cheering and shouting. Suddenly a flash of blue light appeared in the centre of the room, a few seconds later Laura was standing there.

"Freeze."

Every person held a gun up to Laura.

"Stop, wait, stop please."

"Do we shoot?"

"Her eyes are normal."

"Weapons down now!"

Emerging from one of the corridors was Kitty who wore an Xavier future vision suit with her hair tied back in her trademark ponytail.

"But sir, Mystique caught her, then she was brainwashed into being their slave."

"Did you kill Mystique yourself?"

"No sir, she just vanished into thin air."

"Hmm, that's odd but… Jamie? What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know, I got zapped here."

"Zapped?"

"Yeah by Forge he…"

"Forge? That explains a lot. So that means if you're here, then the older Jamie was sent back in time. If Jamie kills someone in the past it affects the future, so this is a good thing."

"Sir? Your orders?"

"Let Laura go, the future has changed to our favour."

With that Laura is released and everyone disperses leaving Kitty, Laura and Jamie alone.

"Laura, are you alright to look after Jamie?"

"Yeah sure."

Behind from one of the tunnels a man trying to be Santa burst in carrying a faded red sack on his back.

"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas, merry Christmas."

"Jamie, follow me a sec."

She lead Jamie down on of the tunnels, down a smaller tunnel into a medium sized room that looked like a bedroom, which it was. In the corner was a large double bed, a sofa and a few chairs, a small kitchen, another room which Jamie assumed was the toilet, a couple of shelves with pictures on them. On the other side of the room was a smaller bed and wardrobe. Laura walked over to the shelves and took all the pictures off and put them in a drawer then turned the key. Then she went into another drawer and took out a wrapped present.

"Merry Christmas Jamie."

Unwrapping it, he found it to be a sword.

"Wow thanks. Sorry I didn't get you one, if I had known I would be dragged into the future I would have got you something."

"How about I train you to use the sword for my present?"

"Sure."

"Ok, this is the stance you should use when fighting."

Putting the sword into his hands she walked round behind him and put her arms over and held his hands onto the sword.

"Thanks Mrs Laura."

"Call me Laura Jamie."

"Umm, Laura can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Who are you married to? I noticed you have a ring on your ring finger."

"I don't want to wreck the timeline so I won't tell you, but he's close to me but somehow a long way away."


	8. Madness

Disclaimer- I own nothing except for my great ideas

Just so you know the first part is a memory which Jamie is dreaming

Madness

"_You enjoying yourself Laura?"_

"_Of course."_

_Kitty had given them a mission to break into president Kelly's house and steal some important documents along with rescuing Ray without being seen, the word stealthy isn't one of the pairs strengths. So in other words the pair broke in with as much noise as possible, stole the documents, rescued Ray and stood outside causing more noise, waiting for as many sentinels to come as possible. _

_Currently both were fighting against the sentinels with ease. Jamie doubled himself as both jumped and sliced through a sentinels chest, Laura jumped from head to head of the sentinels slicing as she went. Several sentinels fell to the ground, exploding sending debris all over._

"_Man this gets too easy."_

"_Yeah, I swear these sentinels are getting sloppy."_

_Dodging several lasers, Jamie sliced a sentinels legs clean through as it fell to the floor he rebounded a laser back at another sentinel's chest. _

"_Laura? Can I ask you something?"_

_As he tore through another sentinel he darted back to where Laura was slicing through a sentinels head._

"_Sure, what do you need to ask?"_

_Dropping to one knee he pulled out a small box from behind him, he opened it to reveal a ring with a very large diamond on it._

"_Laura, will you marry me?"_

_Without hesitation Laura answered._

"_Yes."_

"_Great. Ray can you be the best man?"_

"_Sure."_

_Placing the ring on her finger he leant in for a kiss…_

_****_

Beep beep beep beep beep

"Bugger!"

Smacking his alarm clock into silence and throwing it into the pile of soon to mended alarm clocks in the corner. Xavier and some of the others mainly Logan and surprisingly Ororo had threatened him to stop breaking their alarm clocks or they would kill him. He seriously doubted anyone could take him but deep down he reckoned Laura could easily beat him, as every move he knew she had taught to him. Throwing on a brown t-shirt and some camouflage three-quarters along with his sword he headed down stairs.

"Morning Jamie. Coffee?"

"Yes please."

After a few minutes of silence, well silence meaning Jamie not talking as the rest of the kitchen was filled the noises of what teenager mutants do in the mornings. Laura came and sat herself in between Jamie and Logan.

"Morning Jamie."

"Morning Laura."

"Heard you last night, you talked in your sleep."

"How do you…?"

Tapping her head she says:

"Enhanced senses, I heard you."

"Oh, well. I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing."

By this time the entire kitchen was in silence, everyone wanted to hear this conversation, heck, everyone stopped what they were doing when it something to do with Jamie or the future. Laura's answer was silent that was meant for those nearby but the entire kitchen heard anyway.

"Well, you kept saying my name."

The next thing anyone knew was that Jamie had thrown his coffee mug against the wall, smashing it into a million pieces, he stomped out of the kitchen with, amazing everyone, tears in his eyes.

"Fuck sake."

Running to the gazebo (Where Kurt pushed Mystique off the cliff), he whipped out a cigar from his coat and lit it up, he looked out onto the sea with his arms resting of the wood.

"Those things will kill you."

"I've had and been through worse Logan."

Walking over and joining Jamie, he lit up a cigar for himself, after several minutes of silence Logan spoke up.

"Mind telling me what that was all about earlier?"

"Rather not."

"Face it Jamie. You might as well tell me, the whole institute is gossiping of what really is going on. By the sounds of it, I think they have the gossip right. So do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Fine. In the future I am married to Laura. Happy?"

"Guess Kurt was right then, I owe him an apology."

"Look, can you keep this a secret between us? I don't want to wreck the timeline so can you not tell and keep the others guessing?"

"Sure kid."

After a few minutes of silence both throw the ends of their cigars away and walk back to the mansion, as they pass Xavier's office they stop to hear the conversation.

"Listen Charles, Jamie knows more than he is telling us. Screw the timeline, read his mind and find out the truth."

"I will not invade his mind and privacy."

"If you don't we could all be mindless slaves next week."

"Eric…"

Ring ring (meant to be phone)

"Hello?... yes… what? When?... come round immediately…see you soon then."

"Who was that?"

"Warren, Emma and Sebastian have taken control of his dad. Now it seems they are coming for him."

Breaking away from the door he ran towards his room where he threw on his old clothes.

"Mind telling me where you are going?"

"Im going to Worthington's house and wait for them to show up."

"Im coming too."

"Stay here."

"You don't get a say in this im coming too."

"No stay here."

"Why?"

"I can't lose you again!"

"What?"

Both just stared at each other in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Im sorry Logan."

From his belt he produced what looked like a little bomb which he threw in the floor erupting into a cloud of green gas.

"What (cough) the (cough) hell (Cough) are (cough) you (cough) doing?"

The next thing Logan knew was that he hit the floor rather hard as Jamie darted out of the room completely unaffected by the gases affect. Running down the garage he hotwires Logan's bike and speeds off to Worthington's house.

****

"Very good Jamie. You pick up skills fast."

"Thanks Laura."

In one of the bases many training rooms, Laura had taken Jamie under wing, once again, and started to teach him everything she knew once more. Jamie, for the first time, actually got a good look at the future Laura, she still looked the same from all those years ago, and except she was a lot muscular and the fact that her hair was now curly that went past her shoulders.

"You ready to try out some of the moves you have learnt?"

"Sure. Who do I fight then?"

"Me."

"Great."

By this time a small group had come to watch the fight. Jamie has heard gossip behind his back, some of which he can't believe, like for example there is a rumour going round that he is the chosen one destined to save the world. Or the fact that he is married (or the future Jamie is) to someone in the base but he doesn't know who as every time someone mentions it they stop talking when they see him.

"Come on Jamie, stop day dreaming and attack."

"Alright then."

Drawing his sword he darts forward trying to slice at Laura, but she has other plans. She flips over him and lands crouched on the floor, twirling round with her leg out she trips Jamie. The crowd begin to cheer as Jamie gets to his feet and kicks Laura in the chest sending her backwards into the wall. Sensing his opportunity he attacks swiftly with his sword trying to slice her, she blocks every swipe with her claws.

"Go Jamie!"

By this time the group had grown considerably to watch the fight, Kitty was in the front cheering her head off with some of the other betting on the outcome.

Laura caught Jamie's sword between her claws and managed to throw it out of his hands into the air, to land on the other side of the training room.

"Give in?"

"You wish."

Jumping into the air Jamie did a sort of Matrix style kick (without suspension in the air for ages) sending her flying backwards as he grabs he arm and spins her into the wall when she's still in the air.

"You'll pay for that."

Laura starts to lash out at him slicing through the air as he backs up dodging every blow. Without warning Jamie kicks out her feet then kicks her again as she is falling sending her flying through the air once more. Sensing his opportunity Jamie runs back and grabs his sword just as Laura regains her balance on both feet. Charging at her with his sword above his head, Laura does something he does not expect. She dashes forwards, very low, and hold her claws to his throat.

"Never attack like that. I could have easily of killed you."

"So could I."

Looking down Laura realises that Jamie only has one hand on the sword and the other has a dagger (given as a present by Kitty) drawn to her stomach.

"Very well done."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Suddenly the entire group who had been watching them fight vanished as they sped out of the room towards the main control room.

"What's happening?"

"It's the alarm, come on."  
Running back to the main room there was a sense of panic and chaos as everyone was running in different directions, shouting their heads off and the entire room was flashing red. Laura pushed her way through the crowd with Jamie closely following to the front to see Kitty.

"Kitty? What's happening?"

"The Hellfire's forces were tipped off about 'The city of the rebellion', their armies are on the move."  
"What's the city of rebellion?"

"The last free city against Emma's and Sebastian's reign. The people are not very imaginative, as you can tell with the name of the city. They have fought and still fight to this day for their freedom and independence. Those two would like nothing better than see the city burned to the ground. So, what's the plan then Kitty?"

"I don't know. Our forces are no match against the Hellfire army, we would be slaughtered."

"I have an idea."

"Speak up Laura, it's a free discussion."

"I say we kill Emma and Sebastian and that will hopefully stop the Hellfire army."

"Worth a shot really. Anyone up for taking on a suicidal mission?"

Around the room only a few hands went up, Laura put her hand up immediately closely followed by Jamie, a women who wore all black and had a rifle of her back with two pistols at her side, she looked like she had been punched as one of her eyes was black round it. She had rather paleish skin with black hair that reached her shoulders. Jamie recognised Ray putting his hand up, he looked similar to when he last saw him in the past except he was broader and muscular along with his hair grown into a ponytail with the tips dyed orange. Several resistance members put their hands up as well, none of them Jamie recognised.

"Alright then. Meet me in the debriefing room."

Slowly the group in the main room diminished as everyone walked off, the volunteer group made their way to the debriefing room.

"So, Laura. Where are Emma and Sebastian?"

"They live in the White House of all places, it's heavily fortified now. Near as dammit impossible to get into. No worries though, im sure Kitty has a plan."

Eventually the group entered the room and sat down on what was available waiting for Kitty to speak up.

"I thank you all for volunteering, I salute you on your bravery. Im going to admit this, you have no hope of defeating them on your own. Which is why you are going to recruit on your way. Here are some files for you to read, pick which ever member you want with you but be quick."

Kitty handed out files to everyone, Jamie got his and flicked through. He saw faces he knew such as Kurt, Juggernaut and Warren, some others he recognised their faces and names but not much else. Laura, who had already read the file, asked Kitty a question.

"So while we are off on a suicide mission, what will you be doing?"

"Everyone else will go to the city of rebellion and help prepare the defences."

"You sound confident we'll fail."

"If Emma and Sebastian are killed there is no chance of the army of stopping."

Silence followed as everyone began to tear up.

"I suggest you get to know your team, plan your route and pack. Good luck."

****

Jamie switched off the motorbikes engine as he pulled up to Warren's house, he noticed the door was off its hinges as well as several vans parked on the outside. What took his attention were the guards, they were all policemen and their eyes were black and soulless. Spying around he guessed his best entry point was on the roof, scaling the side of the building he found an open window and sneaked in. following a corridor to the library, he had been here once in the future for a mission, he heard voices. Going to the top balcony over looking the library he found what he had come for. At the back was Bobby, Jubilee, Peitro, Wanda and Robert, several policemen were standing round the room and, who Jamie had come to kill, Emma and Sebastian standing in front of a desk. Behind the desk stood a hooded figure and on his sides stood Edward Kelly and Worthington the first. Everyone of them except for Emma and Sebastian had black soulless eyes.

"This is unacceptable. I will not have any mistakes made."

"But master…"

"The Hellfire Club was destroyed once, I will not have that happen again."

"Yes master."

"Good, we shall move our plans forward one week."

"But master…"

"No buts, this is your fault you two. Do not fail me, I have worked far too long and hard on this plan."

"Yes master."

"Good. Down to business, my loyal informant has told me one of the x-men has been brought back from the future. They know who we are and what we can do and above all they know our moves before we make them."

"What do you propose master?"

"Load the lorries and prepare for phase two."

"What of the x-men?"

"They try and stop us, hypnotise them or kill them. I really don't care."

Dropping back from the balcony Jamie peers over another balcony to see some policemen carrying large boxes to the vans outside.

"I hope this works."

Turning on his homing beacon he jumps from the balcony into an open box then quickly pulls the lid over. The next thing he is aware off, is the box is thrown into the back of the van and speeds off.

Like it? Hate it? Review it.

Any quires or comments? Review


	9. Mistakes

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Mistakes

_The wedding was as elegant as it would get, instead of white seats they used hands from sentinels, the fingers were meant to be the back rests. Heads of sentinels littered the walls of the room, as the guests poured in to see the wedding. Jamie stood at the front in a tattered suit with Ray standing next him, as head of the resistance movement Kitty was acting as priest. The wedding was not really traditional as traditionally no one came with weapons but every guest carried enough weapons to sink a ship. As everyone took their seats, music began to play as Laura, in a slightly worn whiteish dress, walked down the aisle. As she steeped opposite to Jamie Kitty began._

"_Dearly beloved we are all gathered in these hallowed halls to witness the matrimony of Jamie Madrox and Laura Logan. Does anyone object?"_

_The entire room was silent._

"_Good. Now Jamie do you have the rings?"_

_Ray handed him the rings then Jamie placed the ring on Laura's finger and his._

"_Do you Jamie, take Laura to be your wife in sickness an health until death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you Laura, take Jamie to be your husband in sickness and health until death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride Jamie."_

_The entire room erupted into a frenzy of cheers and claps as the now married couple kissed passionately on stage. From the back emerged Domino._

"_Oi, there's a dozen sentinels on their way here. Who's up for a fight?"_

"_For our honeymoon, you want to travel the country having a few fights and fun?"_

"_You bet."_

****

The volunteer group trudged out of the ruined city of New York to watch the remaining resistance march out towards the city of rebellion. From what Laura has told him, the city itself was in Canada in the mountains, hidden easily by the snow storms. The city itself was not exactly a paradise city, everyone fended for themselves and stabbed anyone in the back if it meant food, water or better shelter, so all in all the city was a bad place to live. However, the city was the only safe haven against Emma's and Sebastian's reign. After a while of walking, the group decided introductions were in order for Jamie.

"Well, you already know me and Ray and you know what we can do. Anyways, this is Domino."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Hiya Jamie. My power is luck, in other words, I never miss."

Since it was light Jamie got a better look at Domino, she wore what looked like a black assassins outfit, and she had several scars along her face and hands. The next person to introduce themselves was a human resistance member, he looked strangely like Logan. He wore all camouflage gear, it looked like he might have belonged in the army, in both hands he held a large machine gun with a very large hammer on his back.

"Alright mate? The names Brick Johnson, but the others call the killer as I've killed the most out of anyone else. I was in the US Rangers before the world went depot, so im skilled in survival skills and combat."

"Nice to meet you."

The next person to introduce themselves was again another human resistance member, this time a woman. She wore black trousers, a blue shirt and a black pea coat that went down to her knees, in terms of weapons she had a pistol at her waist. On her back she had a rather large backpack.

"Hello Jamie, im called Jasmine Williams. Im not much of a fighter, im more of a computer expert. I can hack any computer, download any virus into an enemy computer, hack into any system and download the enemies files. Basically, if we come across anything to do with computers just ask me for help."

The next man to introduce himself actually looked crazy, almost like Pyro. He wore black trousers with an orange T-shirt and around his waist and chest was C4, lots and lots of C4. Jamie could swear his eyes were twitching almost as if he was itching for a fight or something.

"They call me Pyro the 2nd, for obvious reasons really. Give me an object to blow up and im your man. I make things go boom with colourful explosions."

He began to chuckle to himself as he hugged one of the C4 bombs.

"Ok then."

"We don't know his name, we found him dancing on a damaged sentinel throwing bombs about the place. When around him, don't mention anything to do with explosions."

"Got it."

Two women were next to introduce themselves, they looked like, and probably were twins. Both had long blond hair tied back into ponytails and they wore red berets, both dressed identical to one another. They both wore white jeans, white T-shirt and a white coat that went down to their knees with several buttons on either side. Both of them had twin pistols at their sides and carried a British Sten gun (look it up on the internet.)

"Pleasure Jamie. My names Sarah…"

"… and mine is Alice. We are experts in…"

"… Sabotage and we also know how…"

"… To fix anybody up who is injured."

"Ok that is creepy."

"They kind of share a physic connection with each other, they can sometimes sense the feelings of others as well as each others."

"How can that be? Their human not mutant."

"Well, Sarah, Alice. You want to explain it?"

(Both) "Emma Frost is our mother."

"What?"

"When we were born, we had no powers. Which meant we were useless to her and she tried to have us killed. The resistance thankfully got to us first and rescued us, we owe Kitty our lives. Now that you know, don't bring it up again or we will kill you without a second thought. Got it?"

"Yep."

After a while of walking Jamie asked:

"So where are we going?"

"We are going to find Warren and his team. I believe they will very valuable in our mission."

"His team?"

"His team is few but highly skilled."

"What do they do?"

"Im coming to that. They fly spitfires (sorry im English and I know this is based in the US but the planes are the best.) into battle, in today's world that's impossible. The Hellfire army and sentinels control the skies but Warren's team have fought and survived, much to Emma's and Sebastian's annoyance. From our recent reports they should be in the Missouri desert (I don't really know but wiki says there is one), that's were we are heading."

"Laura, we have movement up ahead."

Pointing to a nearby village the group made their way over to find it deserted and destroyed. Splitting up the group went round the village to find what Brick had seen earlier. Brick made his way to a nearby house and kicked in the door.

"Over here! Sarah, Alice get over here now!"

The group ran to the house to find Amara covered in blood with a small child with red on black eyes beside her. Sarah and Alice were immediately beside her pulling out bandages from their packs, treating Amara's wounds. Laura took the small child into a another room to calm her down. Jamie followed her into the room were Laura had sat the girl down on a chair.

"Eloise, are you alright?"

"Im alright, but auntie Amara's hurt."

"She'll be alright. Tell me, what happened?"

"Well before…."

Unnoticed by the others, Pyro 2nd was standing on the outside of the window looking in.

"Before? B4. C4. Hahahahaha."

Before anyone could stop him, he started throwing C4 bombs round the village as he skipped round happily laughing his head off.

"Pyro! Calm down this instance!"

"Ohhh, shiny metal things."

Running outside the group found what he was on about. Surrounding the village was a dozen sentinels.

"Oh shit."

****

Jamie sat still inside the box for at least a couple of hours, by now he wished he should have brought Logan along. Suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts, the van stopped as the crates were being unloaded he wondered were the hell they were. Several minutes later his box was dropped on the floor, the next thing he was aware of was a set of claws tearing open the lid.

"What the hell?"

Staring down at Jamie was Laura.

"What the hell are you doing? Logan's looking all over for you."

Staring round he realised he was back at the institute, white decorations hung about the place, with large tables littered the garden full of food with a wedding cake as the centre piece. Out of the vans emerged men dressed in all white with black shades over their eyes, he could see white chairs laid out in rows in front of an alter.

"What's going on?"

"It's Scott's and Jean's wedding, where have you been for the past few weeks? More importantly where the hell did you vanish to?"

"These guys are not the good guys, they are the Hellfire club. I found them at Warren's house and I hid in a crate and now im here."

"You sure it was the Hellfire club?"

"Yes, the head guy was talking about phase 2, and this lot were there."

"Look Jamie, this lot are here to help at the wedding. They are here to serve the food and not for the Hellfire club."

With that she stormed off to talk to someone else. Jamie exited the box and looked around for anything suspicious. Soon the wedding was in full swing as the guests took their seats, Scott stood at the front beside Xavier along with Alex as Jean was escorted down the aisle by her father, Jamie stood at the back watching everyone and keeping a close eye on the wedding 'helpers'. As the priest began to speak Logan appears out of nowhere and garbs Jamie round the neck and pulls him inside the mansion.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"I want to ask you the same question. You run off to Warren's house and when I get there it looks like a bomb hit it on the inside. What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I found the Hellfire club there, they were planning for a phase two. I hide in a box and I ended up here."

"Keep an eye out then…"

"ARRRRRRGGGGHHHH."

Outside the wedding was interrupted as a large van backed up to the alter and a dozen men dressed in swat uniform darted out and grabbed Scott, Alex, Jean and knocked out Xavier and put them all in the back of the van. Round the guests the wedding 'helpers' threw off their white outfits to reveal a black layer, out of the boxes they were carrying they pulled out machine guns as the wedding turned into a warzone. Luckily for everyone, Magneto was with the guests who extended a magnetic shield around everyone stopping the bullets.

"Jamie, follow the van. I'll help the others."

Jamie did as he was told as he ran through the battle as he saw Pyro send a flaming dragon against several of the attacks along with Colossus throwing several attackers across the lawn. Luckily for Jamie, he was able to catch up with the van and jump on the roof.

(20 minutes later)

Jamie rolled off the roof as the van came to a stop outside of Warren's house, once more Jamie broke into the house the same way as before. Overlooking the balcony he found Xavier unconscious in the corner as Jean, still in her wedding dress with her cheeks covered in tears, standing in front of the desk with two policemen standing beside her. Around her neck she had a power suppressor, standing behind the desk was the figure from before, still clocked and hooded as Emma's and Sebastian's enslaved stood around the room. Oddly though Scott and Alex were missing from the room.

"So you're the phoenix from the prophecy?"

"I have no idea what you're on about."

"Im sure you don't, im sure the good professor made sure of it. When the time is right I will release you and you will do my bidding."

"That tares it."

Jamie had heard enough, drawing his sword he jumps off the balcony, eager to strike down the hooded figure.

FLOOOMMMM

In mid air twin red beams hit him in the stomach sending him back into the air, hitting the ceiling he bounced back down to the floor landing with a crash. Immediately several of the policemen grabbed him and snatched his sword and dagger, they pushed him into a kneeling position facing the hooded figure.

"Well, another x-man under my control."

Stepping round the desk the hooded figure approached Jamie.

"AIIIEEE."

Without warning he pressed a button on his wrist, activating Jean's collar shocking her into unconsciousness.

"Sorry son, looks like your wife is out."

From one of the doors emerged Scott and Alex, still in their tuxes and unhurt, as the hooded figure removed his hood to reveal his face. He looked very similar to Scott but far older and with greyish hair.

"You could have waited until we were actually married uncle."

"Uncle?"

"Oh sorry, Scott we have a witness."

Removing a taser from his belt he stuck into Jamie's neck, falling backwards he remained consciousness just long enough to hear their plan.

"Alright Scott, take Xavier and Jean back to the institute. Say you fought your way out, unfortunately you couldn't save Jamie. The prophecy determines the rise of the phoenix shortly in the future. I will contact you then."

"See you soon uncle."

***

"This should be easy."

"Stick to the buildings, use the cover!"

The sentinels moved into the building, transforming their arms into weapons and started to shoot like crazy at the group. Brick fired his machine gun into the mass of sentinels as Domino used her pistols to shoot accurately at the heads of the sentinels making them fall back onto the ground. From the windows Alice and Sarah fired at the coming mass as Jasmine programmed one of the fallen sentinels to attack the nearby sentinels by shooting missiles into the air to come back down and land on them. Pyro the 2nd, well he just skipped round the village laughing happily, avoiding the sentinel's fire while throwing bombs at the sentinels. In the distance the sky was filled with sentinels as the group were barley halfway through the sentinels attacking the village.

FLOOM

A huge blue beam came out of no where and hit one of the sentinels squarely in the chest sending it backwards into the group exploding sending debris into the others and exploding them. Next a red beam shot through several sentinels exploding them getting rid of all the sentinels from the village. From above emerged the x-helicopter, the paint faded and the chopper was damaged slightly as smoke poured from the rotors. On the inside shooting from the open door was Beast with a rather huge gun attached to him and Alex who wore a black matrix style coat, white shirt and black trousers. In the cockpit was the one and only Boom Boom aka Tabitha Smith.

"Get in now!"

Laura carried Amara on her back as the group piled into the copter as the sentinels flew after it shooting off their missiles.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!"

"Eloise, calm down it will be all right."

"Get on the guns!"

Alex got on one of the machine guns and fired behind knocking some of the sentinels out of the sky.

BOOM BOOM

"The chopper can't take much more!"

"Fly into them."

"Eloise, have you lost it?"

Her eyes began to sparkle with kinetic energy.

"Just do it."

"Ok then. Tabitha turn this chopper round!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Just do it!"

"If we die, im blaming you."

She did as she was told turning back into a hail of missiles and bullets as Eloise's body was filled with kinetic energy.

BOOM BOOM

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Suddenly, in the middle of all the sentinels, Eloise's body erupted sending a huge pulse of energy into the sky. A blinding light engulfed the chopper, a few seconds later Eloise dropped into Laura's arms exhausted.

"Wow, guessed that worked then."

Without warning Domino punched Alex in the face and held a pistol to his head.

"You traitor, you did this. You and your brother. You deserve to die."

"Domino stop, he's with us. He's a more of a double agent now. Stop it now."

"Fine."

"So Tabitha, where we off to?"

"We're going to warren's base. We heard you were looking for recruits to kill Emma and Sebastian, so here we are."

"Great."

Reviews plase


	10. The chapter with no name

Disclaimer- I own nothing

The chapter with no name

"_Come on Laura, keep up. You're falling behind."_

"_Alright dear, I'll come back eventually."_

_The couple had travelled north to a small village where rumour had it, sentinels had descended to capture a high ranking resistance member. Both knew it had to be true or a serious trap, a trap it was. When they entered the village they found everyone dead and the sky behind them filled with sentinels. Since it was their honeymoon, instead of running they decided to fight and haven fun. If they knew what was in store they would have chosen to run. _

"_Haha, another one down. That makes 13."_

"_Im on 26. Keep up."_

_FLOOOOM  
A huge red beam narrowly missed Jamie and exploded several sentinels. _

"_You!"_

_Emerging from one of the nearby buildings was Emma and Scott. Scott wore a Xavier future style suit but slightly ripped with longer hair tied into a ponytail, Emma was in her skimpy white outfit with a flowing white cloak. Several more people came out behind them who were dressed in SWAT outfits with strange looking guns in both hands. _

"_BITCH."_

_Running full pelt towards the pair with his sword swinging over his head, he intended to kill both of them._

_FLOOOM_

_Scott send a optic blast straight into Jamies chest sending him flying backwards into the air and to land face down in the dirt several feet away with his sword flying in the other direction. Trying to move he realised he couldn't from the pain, looking down he noticed a hole in his chest pouring out blood._

"_Sorry Jamie old boy. Its not you we want."_

"_Jamie help me."_

_The SWAT team had surrounded Laura and aimed their guns, firing cords at her they sent a huge electric current down the line. _

"_ARRRGGGGHHH."_

_Laura collapsed to her knees from the pain as more electricity was pumped through her body. Several minutes later she fell flat on her face into unconsciousness._

"_Get her onto the chopper."_

_Jamie could only watch as his wife was dragged off to an awaiting helicopter, Scott approached him. Kneeling down in front of him he spoke._

"_Don't worry 'bout your wife, she will be well looked after."_

"_You bastard."_

_Trying to punch him he is over come by pain. _

"_Ah ah ah. Don't strain yourself. The resistance will be here shortly, they will fix you up. See you soon._

"_Wait… take me instead."_

"_In time Jamie. But first a message for Jean, say hello to our kids for me."_

"_What the fuck? Why do you care? You broke Jean's heart so piss off."_

"_I tired."_

"_Wait a sec, kids? You have one kid you idiot."_

_By this time everyone had made their way to the helicopter and waited for Scott._

"_Scott, hurry up!"_

"_Yes Emma. Jamie tell Jean. Speak of our past and she will listen."_

"_What are you on about?"_

"_Goodbye Jamie. See you later."_

"_You will be stopped."_

"_Im counting on it."_

_****_

WHACK

Another hard punch came across Jamies face breaking his nose again.

"FUCK."

"Come on Scott let someone else have a go."

From Warren's house they tied and blindfolded Jamie and dumped him in a car and took him to god knows where. There they took him down to the basement, tied him to a chair and started to beat him senseless. Emma ordered her mindless slaves to take turns in mindlessly beating the crap out of him. After a while Alex and Scott showed up, Scott immediately went to attack Jamie while Alex sat back looking at the floor.

"Bastard."

WHACK

"Call me that again and I kill you."

"No Scott, we want him alive."

"Yes uncle."

"Alex, can I have a word? Scott have fun."

Alex left with the others leaving Scott and Jamie alone.

"You ready to beg for your life?"

"Wait, think of Jean."

"Jean?"

Punching Jamie round the face once more he continues.

"Im doing this for Jean. The extinction of the human race and Emma's and Sebastian's rise to power is inevitable. I've been promised that my services will guarantee me and Jean safe passage through the new world."

"Please you're making a mistake."

WHACK

"Am I? Why?"

WHACK

"TELL ME!"

WHACK

"TELL ME!"

"Think of your kids."

"What? Speak up I didn't hear you."

"Think of your kids in the future."

"Then I'll do this for my kids as well."

"You don't understand."

"Don't I?"

WHACK

Spitting out blood Jamie realised he couldn't negotiate with him, he's stubborn as a mule. Raising his hand to strike him once more Alex walked in through the door.

"Bro, our uncle wants to see you."

"Fine."

Spitting on Jamie he walked out.

"Alex, help me."

"I wish I could, Scott's my bro. I don't know what to do."

"Do what's right."

****

"What do you mean you won't help?"

"We can't abandon these people."

After a very long town flying, the old x-helicopter flew into the desert, about midway a hole opened up revealing a secret base. Inside showed a spacious hanger filled with spitfires alongside a small village. It turned out Warren's team had saved quite a lot of people and brought them to a save place where they looked after them and kept them safe.

"We need you, if we defeat Emma and Sebastian there is no need for these people to hide."

"From what my sources tell me, if those two are indeed defeated the Hellfire army might never stop. They will travel the world destroying and killing without orders or command. So the answer is no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But I can offer you something else. I know where some others are who will agree to help you."

"Thank you."

****

In the grand hall of the White hall, which was converted into a throne room. From the large golden doors to the throne on the platform was a wide red carpet with SWAT lined down the room. Large windows with red curtains lined the walls with giant chandeliers lined the ceiling. Perched on his throne was Scott's and Alex's uncle (find out his name later), standing before him was Scott, Emma and Sebastian.

"It seems your brother is a turncoat Scott."

"No… he's just getting in deeper to find out more information."

"Don't lie to me. He's turned. Kill him."

"Yes uncle."

"Emma lead the attack on this last free city in the north. Sebastian go south and put down the resistance, their getting too active for my liking."  
"What shall I do uncle?"

"Track down Jamie and his newly formed team. Kill all of them."

"Yes uncle."

"And take these three with you for added support."

Emerging from the doors was Gambit, Rouge and Bobby, all of whom had black soulless eyes. Rouge and Bobby wore an Xavier future style suit, whereas Gambit wore his old uniform with a black scarlet cloak replacing his trench coat.

"Yes uncle."

"Remember to take some SWAT with you as well."

"Yes uncle."

Like it? Hate it? Review it


	11. Under developement

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Under development

_For the next several months after Laura's kidnap, Jamie was driven mad by the fact that he believed he could have done more to save his wife. He pushed everyone close to him away when they tried to help, he roamed the country killing anyone and everyone that got in his way. He even killed innocent civilians as well as his enemies, the resistance tried to stop him but those that tried wound up dead. _

"_Where is she? Tell me!"_

"_I swear I don't know."_

_Jamie had tracked down one of Emma's higher up minions in the 'SWAT', this man had his 'normal' eyes rather than black soulless eyes. Every now and then there were a few people who offered their services to Emma and Sebastian for a reward. The reward was mainly not to be a mindless slave or to have free passage throughout the country. _

_Currently Jamie held his sword to the man's throat, surrounded by smashed up sentinels and dead or unconscious SWAT bodies. _

"_You do know! If you don't tell me, you're goin' to have a new breathing hole!"_

"_I swear I don't. Im a low down person, I get told nothing."_

"_Have it your way."_

_Raising his sword ready to strike the man cowered in fear, inches from hitting a bolt of fire hit him in the side stopping Jamie in his tracks._

"_Pyro."_

_Emerging from a black SUV stepped Pyro, who looked less crazy than ever before, he wore blue jeans and a white shirt with his flamethrower backpack on, his hair dyed brown instead of orange, far longer than before._

"_What the hell do you want? Im busy."_

"_Im here to talk some sense into you. Stop what you're doing and come back to base."_

"_Shut it! Im not coming back until I find Laura!"_

"_Jamie, she's gone. We need to…"_

"_We need to do nothing, I need to find Laura and you need to piss off."_

"_Jamie listen to me…"_

"_Hold on a sec."_

_While the two had been bickering the man, who Jamie had tracked down, had been trying to escape. Without warning Jamie thrust his sword downwards into the man's chest gushing out blood all over the place. _

"_What the fuck?"_

"_He was getting me nowhere."_

"_What… you're insane."  
Letting off a manic laugh that would have made Pyro look sane al those years ago Jamie spoke again._

"_That's rich coming from you. Now I offer you some advice, the same thing I told Torpid. Stay out of my way or you'll wind up dead."_

"_Torpid? Shit. You bastard. You're goin' to pay."_

_Pyro shot out flames at Jamie, huge mistake on his part, never attack a pissed off Jamie. Spinning his sword round he deflected the on coming flames with ease, he charged forwards an sliced the pipes leading to his flamethrower pack._

_THUD_

_The pack fell to the floor, as Pyro backed up, Jamie had a very evil smile on his face._

"_Out of fire old man? Leave now and I'll spare your life."_

_Instead of turning round and running, Pyro did something unexpected. He started to laugh._

"_You think im running from a fight? Think again."_

_Clapping his hands together and moving them apart, it created a large fire that transformed into a large fire sword. (You might be thinking: why swords? Guns fights are boring, swords are better.)_

"_Shit, didn't know you could do that."_

_Without warning Pyro raised his hand and shot out a ball of flame at Jamie, who once again deflected the flaming ball, but this time it was deflected at the SUV which blew up sending the car 10 feet into the air. Both dashed forward slicing at the other trying to kill each other. _

_WHOOSH_

_Pyro, after each swipe from his sword, raised his right hand and shot out a jet of flame. Pyro, turning into his old self, started to laugh manically as he kept shooting out jets of flame._

"_HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, die, die, die. Burn baby burn."_

_Flipping up a damaged sentinel's chest plate, Jamie hid behind it as Pyro kept shooting off flaming balls at the piece of metal. _

"_Come on Jamie. Where's this ultimate fighter I've been hearing so much about?"_

"_Bastard."_

_Kicking the chest piece at Pyro, which made his lose balance and lose track of his target. Sensing his opportunity, Jamie dashed forwards and sliced the first thing he could see._

"_ARRRRRGGGGHHHH! YOU BASTARD MY HAND."_

_That's right, he cut his hand off. Pyro, very pissed off now charged forwards with his flaming sword in his left hand. Jamie easily dodged every attack Pyro made as he countered the attacks and swiped at Pyro's body putting more and more cuts across his body. _

"_FUCK, YOU BASTARD."_

_Getting bored of this, Jamie sliced the back of Pyro's legs causing him to fall and land on his back. _

"_ARRRRGGGHHH."_

_Crushing his hand under his boot, Pyro's sword disappeared into thin air. Jamie held his sword to Pyro's throat as he coughed up some blood on the floor._

"_Any last words?"_

"_Don't do this Jamie. This is wrong, you're turning into them (Emma and Sebastian)."_

"_Goodbye Pyro."_

_****_

The sound of footsteps woke Jamie up from his sleep, although it was constantly dark in the basement, he could tell it was around midnight from the silence upstairs. The sound of the footsteps grew closer and closer, Jamie was afraid it was Scott coming to finish him off when everyone else was asleep.

WHACK THUMP

The sound of someone being hit hard and falling to the floor echoed round the basement, the door opened to reveal Alex which made Jamie feel a lot better.

"Alex, thank god it's you."

"I thought of what you said, and I'll do the right thing."

Using his powers he cut the bonds and helped Jamie out of the chair.

"Here, you need these."

He handed him his sword and dagger.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, upstairs in the living room, fourth door on the left as you turn left out of the basement door. Go to the fireplace and pull the black lever in the back. It will open, follow the passage to the outside and escape.

"What of you?"

"I'll be alone shortly."

"Thanks Alex, see you later."

Jamie sprinted up the steps and out of the door leaving behind Alex who was looking at the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Jamie."

Jamie made his way to the living room where he found the secret passage.

'Guess he was telling the truth.'

Following the passage for several minutes until he reached a metal door, pushing it open he found himself in the middle of the woods.

"Where the hell am I?"

Crack.

Emerging from the trees was several SWAT holding silenced sub-machine guns with Peitro standing behind with black soulless eyes.

"Goodie, I could use a fight."  
Drawing his sword he was ready to attack when he heard noises from behind. Whirling round he saw Jubilee coming out of the passage closely followed by a dozen SWAT with more silenced sub-machine guns.

"Shit."

****

"Scott? What's wrong?"

"Our uncle tells me you have turned."

"That's not true and you know it. Im not getting too deep, im working like we planned."

"Fine, just meet at the rendezvous as planned."

"Yeah bro, got it."

Click

Alex emerged from the bushes to see the others waiting for him.

"You alright Alex?"

"Yeah im alright. What's the plan?"

"Warren gave us information on where to find a few people. But the problem is we need to split up to cover everyone. What do you think?"

"Vote. All in favour of splitting up to recruit more people?"

The whole group raised their hands.

"Settled then."

"Hold on Laura, we got a runner coming."

"Where?"

"Coming over the hill."

Sure enough several moment later a runner came over the hill and came to the group out of breath."

"They… they…"

"Catch your breath first mate."

(Sigh) "Thanks. They have spilt up and moved to different locations…"

"Who have?"

"Emma is leading the attack on the city, Sebastian is travelling to New Orleans to put down the resistance leader of the south. And your uncle Alex is staying at the White House."

"Shit."

"Alright, here's the plan. We divide into three teams, recruit along the way and hit all three targets at once. The first team will be Pyro 2nd, Sarah and Alice and Alex. You will go north and kill Emma. You two up for killing your mother?"

"You bet."

"Good the second team will be Domino, Brick Johnson, Jasmine Williams and Beast. You will travel to DC and join the under ground resistance, wait for the rest of us to show up. The rest of us, me, Jamie, Ray and Tabitha will travel to New Orleans and save the resistance. Good luck to everyone."

Putting their hands on top of one another in the centre of the circle they wish everyone good luck and goodbye.

"If anyone is in trouble, signal everyone else."

The group split leaving Jamie, Laura, Ray and Tabitha to decide who to recruit first and what to do when they reached New Orleans.

"So what's so important about New Orleans?"

"I was thinking when you would ask Jamie. Do you remember the thieves' guild of your time?"

"Yeah, Remy was the prince wasn't he?"

"That's the one, well after Remy was captured the guild was plunged into a civil war of who was the best and who should take Remy's place. After a while the newly created Hellfire army was sent into the south, the thieves' guild was wiped out apart from one of Jean-Luc's sons, Henri. He runs the resistance movement in New Orleans that operates throughout the south. If he dies then the resistance falls in the south, we must protect him at all costs. Understand?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks for telling me. Who we recruiting first?"

"My son."

****

"Jamie, stand down and you live."

Emerging from behind Jubilee was Alex.

"Alex, you traitor."

"Im doing what I need to, to protect the ones I love. Join the Hellfire club."

"I chose life mate."

"Have it your way. Kill him."

The sound of the guns being cocked echoed round the forest.

"Aim. FIRE."

Before anyone could fire something very unexpected happened. From above emerged Rouge, who incredibly was flying. (Next chapter will be a rouge chapter, explains how she got her powers.) From her eyes came Scott's powers, optic blasts reigned down distracting the SWAT. Landing beside Jamie with a thud, he noticed she looked different, she wore her Xavier future style uniform.

"Rouge? What the hell?"

Without warning she threw him up into the air as the SWAT fired at her, oddly though nothing happened. The bullets didn't pierce her skin, they just crumpled against her (like terminator). Next she clapped her hands sending a shockwave (like Aployapse in the cave) around her sending everyone flying, catching Jamie again they broke away from the group and ran. Peitro, still on the floor didn't move fast enough as Jamie removed a hidden blade from his belt and threw it at him, hitting him in the neck causing him to gasp for air. Rouge shot him a disappointed look as they ran through the forest.

"Jamie! No! Don't kill them we can reverse what has happened to them."

"Rouge, we can't. We tried it in the future and it didn't work."

"FIND THEM AND KILL THEM!"

Alex's voice echoed through the trees as SWAT from every direction ran through the trees shooting wildly.

"Bastard, I want payback."

Stopping in his tracks he turned round and started deflecting bullets, Rouge came to his side and clapped her hands once more sending out another shockwave. This shockwave, however, targeted their guns, the wave smashed most of the SWATS guns into dust.

"Brilliant."

Charging forwards through the trees, he sliced down several SWAT looking for his target.

"Rouge, where's the others?"

"The x-jet is on its way. Should be here in 10 minutes."

Producing a bubble shield to protect both of them as the SAWT with the only guns fired at them.

"Who the hell did you absorb? Everyone?"

"I can use any power when I concentrate enough."

"Cool, wait there he is."

Running through the trees he spotted Alex with some SWAT and Jubilee. Breaking free from the bubble he stabbed several SAWT, leaving them to bleed out on the floor he dashed forwards. Blocking his path was Jubilee who sent a jet of fireworks at him, Jamie just angled his sword so the fireworks rebounded back into Jubilee. The fireworks hit her squarely in the chest sending her lying back into a tree, falling to the ground unconscious.

"ALEX!"

Turning round Jamie was surprised to find him smiling.

"You think killing me is going to make any difference? Think again."

Signalling his bodyguards, the SWAT around him advanced on him with swords in their hands as Alex ran for his life though the woods.

"COWARD."

Jamie dashed forwards and sliced two of the SWAT through the chest then ran forwards, ducking under their swipes he sliced their stomachs clean open.

WHOOSH

A red optic blast shot one of the SWAT out of the air that was about to strike Jamie. From above Rouge emerged saving Jaime's life once more in the same night.

"You owe me for this, you know that right?"

"I owe you nothing! Alex got away. That bastard!"

Click(s)

The sound of guns being cocked echoed once more round the forest as the remaining SWAT surrounded the pair.

"Sod this."

Rouge created a magnetic pulse wave that made all the guns fly out of their hands and straight into the centre.

BMAF

Out of no where emerged Kurt and Logan. Logan doing what he does best attacked alongside Jamie without mercy, killing the rest of the SWAT.

"Do you have to kill everywhere you go?"

The forest was a gruesome battlefield, dead bodies littered the floor as blood was all over the place, Peitro's body lay sprawled on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Jubilee body was un-accounted for as she probably escaped during the chaos, the x-jet arrived shortly after Kurt's and Logan's arrival.

"What happened to your cheek?"

Across Kurt's cheek was a deep gash.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." (Next chapter)

Like it? Review it.


	12. The truth part 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing

The truth part 1

_She was falling. Falling once again from Mystique's stone shoulder into total darkness. Out of the darkness emerged Mystique with black soulless eyes, and she looked out of colour. _

"_You did this me Rouge."_

"_Ah…ah didn't."_

_Mystique advanced with her arms out towards Rouge, like a zombie if you will._

"_Get away from meh! Its only ah dream, its only a dream."_

"Stripes? Wake up!"

"_Logan? Where are ya?"_

"_No one can help you now."_

_Mystique reached Rouge and kicked her in the chest sending her across the black endless space. _

"_Bitch."_

_Coughing up some blood she removed one of her gloves and charged at her. Placing her bear hand on Mystique's shoulder, she got a big surprise. Nothing happened._

"_Not going to work Rougey."_

_Punching her in the face Rouge was sent flying into a box that mysteriously appeared out of thin air. Next Mystique ran and jumped up into the air ready to strike Rouge down. _

"_AIIEEEE."_

_Cowering from the coming attack, Rouge waited for the final blow, but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw Mystique gone and replaced with Xavier in astral form._

"_Its ok Rouge, take my hand and I'll help you back."_

"_Yes professor."_

_Before Xavier brings her back, Rouge hears Mystique's voice._

"_Remember Rouge, you will never be rid of me. I'll be watching you."_

****

Sitting bolt up right in a nice comfortable bed with a shining light above, after a couple of seconds her eyes adjusted and she realised she was in the med lab in one of the beds. Around her was a large group standing over her making sure she was ok, Xavier was on her right with Ororo behind, Logan being the concerned farther figure he was, was at her left looking terrified. At the foot of her bed stood Gambit who looked like he was going to have a heart attack, a few others stood on the 'outskirts' of the bed.

"Stripes, thank god you're awake."

"Logan? What tha hell happened? Where am ah."

Trying to move out of the bed, Logan held her shoulders and pushed her back onto the pillows.

"Sit tight Rouge, ya need your rest."

"Rouge, you were having a very bad nightmare."

"Yeah, you like basically woke the entire mansion up."

"Ahem, as I was saying. You were trapped in your own sub-consciousness and having, what your mind thought was real, a very bad nightmare. It's lucky Logan got to you time and woke me up or I don't know what would have happened."

"Mein Schwester, Im so glad vu are avake!"

Kurt pulled Rouge into a hug and started talking rapidly in German, she noticed he had red eyes, like he had been crying hard.

"Ah'm fine Kurt, really ah am."

Suddenly Jean, who Rouge hadn't noticed standing round her screamed her head off.

"Ok, ok Rouge is ok. Lets all get back topside and get my wedding back on track. Move it move it."

The others began to move quickly to the door as getting on Jean's bad side nowadays was worse than getting on Logan's nerves. If anyone was talking, which was not about her wedding, she would steer the conversation towards her or the wedding. She always pestered Xavier, Logan and Ororo making sure the wedding preparations were on track. She dragged some of the girls out into town for dress shopping, while Scott was left at the mansion to have a bachelor party hosted curiosity by Gambit. Of course the party being hosted by Gambit was one of the reasons why Jean was in a pissy mood.

****

(The night before)

Every man in the mansion, except Xavier and Eric, had turned up to Scott's bachelor party. The party itself was hosted outside by the pool was specially converted for the occasion. Beside the pool was a large stage with pole dancers dancing away with the men drinking themselves silly. It was a good thing that Jean was gone with the rest of the girls on a girl's night out, as Jean would have probably killed everyone. Tables were laid out with chairs round with music blaring out to the nights sky.

"Attention pleases hommes."

The music stopped as stumbled on stage, obviously drunk out of his head, and addressed the crowd. He slurred his words as he talked, yep he was pissed.

"Ma friends we are here to celebrate Scott's last night of freedom."

The group cheered at this and slapped Scott on the back, who also was drunk out of his head.

"My friends, especially Scott, may I introduce for your entertainment… STRIPPERS!"

From behind the stage emerged a dozen strippers coming onto the stage, cheers erupted from the males.

"Come Scott, have a lap dance!"

The group cheered once more as the fittest of the strippers began to give Scott a lap dance.

"Who wants to play ring of fire!!!" (look it up on the internet.)

Everyone once again cheered as they went to get even more pissed.

(Several hours later)

Most were either passed out on the floor or throwing up in the bushes somewhere, the place was basically a mess. Alcohol + mutant powers= destruction. Logan had carted off some of the younger students down to the med lab who had drank a little too much. Scott and Gambit sat at the table, both pissed as rats, talking to one another.

"G…Gambit t just wanna say… umm what's the word?"

"Ya what?"

"Thanks, that's the word."

"Hey, umm can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Haha, look at Toad he just puked on Blob. Priceless, good thing im not that drunk."

Trying to stand up, his legs gave way he went splat on the floor, Scott rolled about laughing on his chair.

"'s not funny."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways since im getting married, you gonna ask Rouge later on?"

"Na, she hates my guts mate. I cant get near her without her telling to piss off."  
Gambit began to tear up as Scott stumbled down to hug him.

"I just wanna say im always here for you."

"Thanks mate."

Obviously they were both pissed out their heads at this time, which meant what they did next was not their fault. They came closer and closer together, coming to kiss each other when…

"SCOTT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

From the doors of the mansion emerged the girls who had come back from their girls night out, Jean at front looking extremely pissed off with Scott.

"Jeannie, come here."

Scott attempted to stand up but with the amount of alcohol he drank he just went splat on his face once more.

"Cheire I love you!"

Gambit on the other hand managed to stumble over Rouge and throw his arm round her shoulder with a bottle of vodka in his other hand.

"Cheire I love you soooo much right now."

"Bloody hell Gambit, your breath stinks."

Gambit breathed all over her face then took another swig of vodka.

"SCOTT JOSEPH SUMMERS, COME WITH ME NOW!"  
Jean obviously extremely pissed off at seeing her future husband to be on the floor throwing up into a rubbish bin whilst attempting to stand. Jean, losing her patience now, picked Scott up using her powers to pick Scott up and levitate him into the house.

"Come on Cherie, one kiss."

"Nah way Romeo."

Too late Gambit leaned in for a kiss on the lips…

ZAP

Gambit fell to the floor unconscious.

"Serves ya right swamp rat."

****

The next day Scott's bachelor party was removed from the lawn and replaced with Jean and Scott's wedding. When anyone was around Jean no one mentioned the night before, sadly no one told Pyro as he shouted it round the kitchen which earned him begin shoved through the wall by Jean's powers. Jean and Scott both left after breakfast to get ready, Rouge was a bit disappointed as she wasn't selected as one of the bridesmaids, Kitty, Tabitha, Amara and Rhane were the bridesmaid.

(Several hours later)

All the guests had arrived and sat down at their places as Jean walked down the aisle with her dad escorting her with Scott and Alex waiting at the front with Xavier. Rouge sat at the back watching the events take place as Gambit came down and sat next her and attempted to throw his arm over her with little success.

"Glad ta see you're awake swamp rat, next time I'll put ya in ah coma."

"Aww Cheire, didn't know you cared."

"Beat it swampy."

Storming off from the wedding, even though it was far from over. She stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a drink until raised voices caught her attention.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"I want to ask you the same question. You run off to Warren's house and when I get there it looks like a bomb hit it on the inside. What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I found the Hellfire club there, they were planning for a phase two. I hide in a box and I ended up here."

"Keep an eye out then…"

Suddenly a high pitched scream echoed round the entire place, running to the door she saw a van at the front pulling Scott, Alex, Jean and Xavier into the back. All round the lawn the wedding helpers all drew out guns.

"Shit."

Thinking on instinct she stepped up to two of the attackers, removing her hands and 'zapping' them to unconsciousness onto the floor.

"Rouge."

Emerging from the bushes was, to Rouge's amazement and astonishment, Destiny (don't know her real name).

"What the hell?"

Walking over to Destiny as if in a trance while the battle raged on against the attackers, she reached her only to have a surprise. Out of her walking stick emerged green gas effectively knocking her out.

(Several hours later)

Rouge awoke in a cold, dark damp room, it kind of looked like an old basement with stone pillars around the place. There was a hole in the roof shining light through which she was sat under, tied to a chair. Suddenly realisation grasped Rouge as she realised the place where Mystique brought Scott when he was kidnapped.

"Hello? Can any hear meh?"

"No one can hear you Rouge."

"Irene?"

Emerging from the darkness was one Irene.

"What the hell are ya doin'."

She didn't answer, she crouched down so the pair were eye to eye and she removed her glasses. Her eyes were yellow slits, they were evil eyes, they were Mystique's eyes.

"Told you would never be rid of me."

To be continued


	13. The truth part 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing

The truth part 2

_14 years ago (making it up here, don't care too much), a tall man with long dark hair and handlebar moustache, dressed in a black suit walking with a small girl at his side who was about 6 years old. The young girl had shoulder length auburn hair with two stripes of white down the sides. The pair made their way to a house, that looked abandoned, every window was boarded up, the brickwork was basically in ruins in serious need of repair. Stepping up to the door and knocking three times, the door opened to reveal an elderly woman standing in a very luxurious hallway. The woman who answered the door wore a blue sweater and grey trousers (im English), she also had a walking stick with black glasses over her eyes. _

"_You're late."_

"_Thanks."_

_The small girl became extremely nervous as the man next to her changed into a blue woman who wore a black leather mini skirt and a black leather tank top._

"_Relax child, we are all mutants here."_

"_Mah name is Marie."_

"_That is your slave name, since you have a rebellious nature and rebel against authority I shall name you Rouge."_

"_Don't like it."_

"_You will. Now go inside."_

"_Wont do it."_

"_Little brat."_

_Raising her arm to strike Rouge, Irene grabbed Mystique's arm and Rouge's shoulder to hold her back. Suddenly something happened, Irene began to have flash forwards of both of their lives. _

_(Flash-forward)_

"_Motha (mother) don't do thas (this)."_

"_You are a useless person, you have no powers anymore so you can rot in hell for all I care."_

"_Irene says ah am the best thing that happened to her." _

"_Irene isn't here."_

_With that Mystique pushed an eleven year old Rouge out of the car into a what looked like the roughest part of town. _

"_MOTHA!"_

_Without looking back Mystique kept driving. _

_(End flash-forward)_

_(New Flash-forward)_

_The years ticked by as Mystique, transformed into a large man wearing a black suit, she drives down the street in her home town of Chicago. Stopping at a red light, something catches her eye, in a dark alley a young man falls to the ground unconscious, behind him stands a young girl wearing green camouflage trousers, a grey T-shirt and a brown tattered trench coat, her hair was half way down her back as well as having the same two white stripes either side. What caught Mystique's attention was the fact that the girl had her hand outstretched and was gloveless. _

"_Rouge."_

_Stepping out of her car, much to the annoyance of the other drivers who shouted abuse at her, Mystique walked to the entrance of the alley. Rouge barley noticed her presence as she continued to frisk the man for anything valuable. _

"_Rouge."_

_This time she did look up._

"_Who are ya old man. How tha hell do ya know mah name."_

_Walking into the alley, Mystique transformed back to her real self. This made Rouge jump back with a pale face._

"_YA BITCH. YA DID THIS TA MEH."_

"_Ah, so you remember me?"_

"_Too right ah do."_

_Rouge stared backing up through the alley, all the time keeping her eyes on Mystique. _

"_Come back with me Rouge."_

_Instead of Mystique's voice it was Irene, she had transformed into Irene._

"_BITCH."_

_Rouge turned and ran as fast as she could down the alley with 'Mystique' following._

"_Come on Rougey, don't make it hard."_

_Transforming into a wolf, she sped after her. _

"_Got ya."_

_Jumping into the air and ready to strike Rouge to the floor, but something else happened. A jet of red hit Mystique in the side sending her flying into a nearby wall._

"_W…What?"_

_Rouge stopped running and looked around to see who her savour actually was, emerging from a connection alley was a boy of around 14ish, he wore blue tatty jeans and a black shirt with red glasses. _(Never know this could of happened).

"_Oi come with me quickly."_

"_Nah way, first rule on tha streets, neva trust anyone."_

"_That's for humans, mutants on the streets have to look out for one another."_

"_Fine."_

_With that Rouge sprinted off following the boy down another alley._

"_Bastard."_

_Transforming back into her original self, Mystique stood up to have a nasty surprise. Several metal poles wrapped around her body levitating in the air, an elderly man dressed in a white shirt, black trousers and a black hat, he landed before Mystique and took a dramatic bow._

"_Mystique my dear, long time no see."_

"_Eric, pleasure as always."_

"_Seems that you can't do anything right nowadays."_

"_I could have beaten them both if you hadn't caught me."_

"_Sure."_

"_What do you really want Eric? I haven't seen you in years then you show up out of nowhere."_

"_I need your help, im forming a mutant group to help me take over the earth and I want Rouge in the team."_

_(End Flash-forward)_

_(New Flash-forward)_

_Diving deeper into the future where the world was run by Emma and Sebastian, Mystique stood in a devastated street facing Rouge. Mystique wearing an all body leather suit, like the new recruits outfits, Rouge wore a future style Xavier version outfit. _(Remember the future Jamie comes from is a parallel future, if this makes sense. So Jamie comes back to produce another alternative future. Not very good at explaining it as you can tell).

"_Come on Rouge join me for the good old times."_

"_Ah rather kill myself."_

"_That can be arranged."_

_Mystique's arms turned into blades as she darted forwards towards Rouge, only to have Rouge produce those star things made of metal (Have no idea what they are called) and throw them. All the stars hit Mystique in the chest sending her flying backwards to land on the floor with blood gushing out the place. _

"_Take that bitch."_

_Rouge walked over and stood over Mystique._

"_Ya deserve this ya bitch."_

"_You do too."_

_With that Mystique produced a hidden knife and slammed into Rouge's heart causing blood to gush out._

"_See you in hell."_

_Several seconds later both fell to the floor dead. (Could have done a huge fight scene but I can't be asked at the moment.)_

_(End flash-forward)_

_Irene pulled out of the future visions, after seeing a lot more than she needed, the look on her face told Mystique all she needed. _

"_Rouge go upstairs to your room, fifth door on your right."_

_With out a word Rouge stormed into the house and up the stairs._

"_Irene, what did you see?"_

"_Rouge is the cause of your death in the future but she is also the person who saves the earth repeatedly."_

"_What do you suggest I do?"_

"_I have a plan that will make you live even after your body is destroyed."_

"_Excellent, tell me what it is."_

"_Not now, when the time is ready."_

****

"H…how is this possible? I saw Jamie kill you."

"That was my soulless and mindless body sent to kill you all, thanks to Irene I still survive."

"Ya bitch, give Irene her body back."

"You think I took this body by force? Irene planned this since the first time she met you. Irene was the one who planned for you to save the world, Irene planned your whole life."

"That's not true."

"Face it Rouge, your life was planned by Irene. She never loved you."

Tears streamed down Rouge's cheeks as she realised the only person who treated her nicely in her childhood had turned out to be as manipulative as Mystique.

"What nothing to say now?"

"Cheire, you in here?"

"GAMBIT!"

"Now, how on earth did he find us?"

Sure enough, Gambit dropped from the ceiling in front of the pair, immediately he extended his Bo staff. Mystique (When I say Mystique it's Mystique in Irene's body, makes it more simple) extended her walking stick, out of the end a small knife came out. Gambit muttered a few French curse words as he knew he couldn't fight a woman.

"What's the matter Gambit, afraid of fighting a woman?"

BAMF

Beside Gambit Appeared Kurt who looked extremely pissed off.

"VU! VU TOOK MEIN SISTER!"

Kurt dashed forwards only to have Mystique spin round and kick Kurt in the face sending him flying into the darkness. Gambit stood his ground as Mystique attacked with a fury of swipes with her 'staff'.

"Give it up, you can't win."

"I got a better idea Gambit."

As the end of the staff got close to his face, a green gas erupted causing him to flop to the floor unconscious.

"That won't work Rougey."

An ungloved hand reached out and grabbed Mystique's shoulder. Rouge stumbled back in shock as her powers no longer worked.

"Mutant power suppressor pills, god bless Worthington industries."

"AIEEE."

From above Kurt did a flying kick knocking into Mystique's head. Her head span round into an awkward angle as Kurt landed next to Rouge. Suddenly Irene's body went limpless as a jet of gold came out of the body and straight into Gambit's unconscious body.

"What the hell?"

Gambit's body oddly rose from the floor in a way that made it look like he was a zombie. His legs cracked as they rose in an awkward angle, he opened his eyes to reveal golden eyes, not red on black eyes, Mystique's eyes.

"Oh shit."

To be continued

I know it's crappy but I want to hurry this section along.


	14. The truth part 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing

_Thoughts _

Just so it doesn't get confusing, when I say Mystique I mean Mystique in a captured body.

The truth part 3

"Shit. Gambit ya ok?"

"Better than ok cheire."

Unfortunately though it was Mystique that answered and not Gambit, smiling he extended his Bo staff and pulled out a handful of cards.

"Gambit, ah know yaur in there. Fight her."

"So sorry Rougey. It looks like im in control."

"Dam. Kurt go get the others."

"But…"

"Go."

BAMF

"Well, well. Looks like someone is eager for a fight."

Mystique sent a dozen charged cards straight at Rouge who expertly back flipped out of the way. She landed in the dark, well away from her.

"Rougey, oh Rougey. Come out from the dark and play."

Mystique charged up more cards and threw them randomly into the darkness, exploding to give a glimpse of light on the surroundings.

'Shit, ah'm in big trouble.'

Feeling round the walls she found herself a pole she could use.

"Rougey? Rougey?"

"BITCH."

Striking from the darkness she caught Mystique off guard as she sliced through the air catching her jaw sending her flying backwards.

"Oh Rougey Rougey. You're not really hurting me, only Gambit."

"Shit."

"You got that right."

Mystique attacked un-relentlessly as Rouge tried to defend herself, eventually the pole snapped in two and Rouge got smacked round the face and sent flying into the darkness. Mystique began to laugh hysterically, just like Pyro.

"Come on Rougey. Is that all you got?"

Rouge lay on the floor in the darkness on the verge of unconsciousness.

"_Come on stripes, get up and fight."_

"_Yeah Rouge. Get up and like kick her ass."_

"_Come on Rouge."_

"_Ah cant. He's too strong."_

_Before Rouge's eyes a large room appears full of every mutant she has ever adsorbed, in front stood Xavier beside Ororo and Logan. Xavier was the first to speak._

"_Rouge, use my powers to sever Mystiques connection over Gambit's body."_

"_How can ah do that? Ah haven't adsorbed you in ages, your power faded ages ago."  
"Listen to me Rouge, if you concentrate hard enough and think of any us then you can use our powers."_

"_Are ya sure that would work?"_

"_Positive."_

"_Oh and stripes, since ya adsorbed all of us then you know our strengths and weaknesses. Use this to ya advantage."_

"_Thanks."  
"Good luck Rouge."_

"Oh Rougey. You still alive in there?"

"You betta start running."

Rouge's eyes started to glow gold and red followed by the rest of her body.

"What the hell is going on?"

Mystique stood in fear as the room lit up from the fire now engulfing Rouge's body.

"You want a fight? Here is more than you can handle."  
A surge of energy erupted from her body straight at the now petrified Mystique.

"Shit."

The energy went straight through Gambit's body, pulling out Mystique in the form of green gas, the gas then went for the nearest person in the building. Which strangely enough was Mesmero who was hiding in the next room.

"Goody a new body that has tremendous power."

Sknit

Three bone claws shot out from both of Rouge's knuckles as her eyes began to glow red, her body was still covered in flames.

"Looks like Rougey learned a new trick or two."

"Got that right."

From her eyes she shot out a powerful optic blast, hitting Mystique in the chest sending her flying through the floor of the warehouse, into the streets hitting a van making a huge dent in the side.

BAMF

Rouge teleported right next to her and using Magneto's powers, she sent several cars into the van causing it explode.

"Take that ya bitch."

"Oh Rougey Rougey. You have to better than that."

The smoke cleared to show Mystique unharmed inside a bubble shield, in the middle of a crater.

"Guess I will then."

Rouge doubled herself a few times and each copy sent their own copied power at Mystique. A dozen powers hit the shield full on, splitting the shield sending Mystique flying through the air into a wall. Pulling herself back together, Rouge used Jean's powers and pulled Mystique into the air.

"Ya bitch. Ya have tortured meh since tha day ya adopted meh through ta this day."

"Marvellous isn't it? And here we are now."

"Ya what?"

BAMF

Kurt teleported in with Logan, Scott, Jean and the professor just as Mystique sent a very strong telepathic burst through the air. The telepathic burst caught everyone sending them flying back, Scott's shoulder got cut into too as well as Kurt's cheek.

BOOOM

From above the x-jet zoomed in firing off a couple of missiles at Mystique, unfortunately though the shield deflected them. Smiling to herself she raised her hand and brought the x-jet down hard into the street, coming to a stop after it destroyed almost everything in its path. The x-men inside, mostly new recruits, stumbled out ready to fight with some injuries.

"Is that all you got?"

"No it is not."

Xavier wheeled himself over by Jean and battled Mystique in astral form.

"ARGGGHHH."

"ROUGE!"

Rouge screamed in pain as the fire began to leave her body and form a huge bird above her, from exhaustion she fell to the floor unconscious. The bird screamed itself and went straight into Jean who adsorbed the fire and fell to the ground unconscious, Xavier distracted lost the fight against Mystique and also fell to the floor unconscious. Sensing the moment of opportunity, Mystique escaped still in Mesmero's body.

"Shit, come on stripes wake up."

"Logan, get everyone back the mansion asap."

(20 minutes later)

The med lab was filled to capacity, Rouge, Jean, Xavier, Gambit and Pyro (from the crash in the x-jet) lay on the hospital beds in a coma. Others like Ray and Kurt sat on the edges of the beds being treated by Hank. Scott, however, was being no help at all as he paced up and down the room shouting how it was everyone's fault.

"Cyke, calm it now. You're no help when you're like this."

"Get stuffed Logan, my wife is in a coma! How the hell would you react if you were in my shoes?"

"Alright, but just calm down a bit. My daughters in a coma as well in case you forgot."

"Logan?"

"Stripes? Holy shit. HANK GET OVER HERE."

Hank, along with the rest of the room, rushed over to Rouge's side as she was sitting bolt upright looking like nothing was wrong with her.

"Rouge are you ok?"

"Ah'm Fahne Hank. Look."

She extended her bare hand and touched Hank's shoulder.

"What the hell?"

"Ah have control."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as Kitty jumped about screaming her head off.

"Stripes, you were in a coma a minute ago, how this possible?"

"If I concentrate hard enough I can use any ones powers."

Suddenly Rouge once again screamed in pain holding her head, she got flashes of Jamie stepping out into a forest and a location. She then stood up and ran to the door.

"Stripes? What the hell is going on?"

"Ah know where Jamie is, Kurt come with me."

And the rest is in the chapter way before. And now I continue where I wanted to.


	15. Authors note

**Authors note **

**This story may or may not be continued, I have kind of lost focus and interest at the minute.**

**I may continue after a while but that's not guaranteed.**

**Sorry about that. **


End file.
